


Nothing can come close to this

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Escape, F/F, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Heartwrenching, Humor, ISS Enterprise A, M/M, New Vulcan Colony ships, SEHLATS, Spaceships, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Swearing, Tearjerker, Vulcans, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 34,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: In the mirror universe, anything that could go wrong can go wrong and at the bottom of that? There is hope that things will get better even as the stars cease to glint. There will be a light lingering on. And it might just be a spaceship that gives them hope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first line of this story dropped into my head and demanded to have my attention. 
> 
> With that, I relented. 
> 
> And a story grew.

Not that Spock minded being the designated leader to a group of Vulcans, he just didn’t like _being_ the leader. He would have been more prepared for such a task had this had happened in his youth. Over a hundred years ago not when in his  late one hundred sixties. Everything had fallen apart with the terrans. His goatee had became a silver beard that matched his  silvering, aging aesthetic and his  shoulder length hair had grown considerably longer over the last few years of his life since the dominos to Vulcan’s inevitable fall. Once upon a time, a long time ago doing anything  that he could to preserve his culture would have been a feat that he could have done. A task that belonged to a young man with energy and several new chapters that could be added to his story. 

The group wasn’t that big. Less than one thousand. A mere five hundred refugees. The other refugees had gone before him with leaders who had used a very strictly taboo warp drive. They called it … transwarp. It was highly experimental, highly untested to be capable of being used from day to day basis. Once, it had, but the thing was that the Excelsior became lost and no one could find it. Whispers went that it  went into a alternate universe, became stranded in another quadrant, or fell into another dimension by accident. Some theories presented that in order to survive, they had to drop most of the qualities of their universe and embrace a rather different side of their coin. Cooperating, no-killing-to-climb-the-ladder, and no back stabbing. Theories went that they were alive and well serving the empire in a different capacity. 

Logically, that would mean that all those Vulcans were lost, too.  He was set at a long table from across a foe. Maybe not a foe. He was a experienced former admiral, right hand man to Emperor Hikaru Sulu, until he tried to kill him and take over the throne. The man who was claimed to have been killed for that betrayal was sitting right across from him. It was simply not logical. It had been over a hundred years and he appeared to be somewhere from  his sixties to late seventies. He wore the terran badge on the vest that hadn’t aged a day. He was a sector overseer. A sector overseer was the kind of person who allowed or didn’t allow passage to different sectors. A person who was in the way. A person who was making heart eyes at the old Vulcan.  A person by the name of James Tiberius Kirk. 

“I like to help you go, Mr Spock,”  Kirk said. “But the law says I have to turn you and your people around to Earth.”

“The law says not to attempt murdering the emperor and living to tell about it,” Spock replied.

“It does say that,” Kirk said, nodding his head. He chuckled.  “I bent the rules.”

“Rules are made to be followed, Admiral,” Spock replied. 

“You don’t consider that they are made to be interpreted by whoever enforces it?” Kirk asked. 

“They are all the same,” Spock replied. 

“That’s because it is a tradition to follow it to the letter,” Kirk said. 

“It is not a tradition,” Spock said. “It is a way of life.”

Kirk dipped some tea into the cup then slid it forward toward Spock. He gave a radiant, well aging smile back at the Vulcan. It occurred to Spock, as the cup landed in his hands, that he was gazing at the vicious sun. The overseer wasn’t keeping him and his people waiting while the terrans came. What he had heard about this man were all true. When Kirk offered mercy, it was only when he decided that he was facing a worthy opponent that he benefited him or the empire. He was a man who annihilated enemies of the empire and crushed rebellions with a firm fist. To think that Spock had resigned from the Enterprise and returned to Vulcan to purge his emotions in Kolinahr. He failed, that, too. The only thing he succeeded in was becoming a Vulcan who dwelled among the resistance until he had to return to Vulcan in the wake of disaster. 

“I know Vulcans have just recently became a prized commodity and can’t be let go,” Kirk said. “I don’t see why your species are something to be held like priceless treasure. Why are Vulcans so special? Are they great bed partners? Do they help get kinks out of their masters minds? Do they give amazing  relaxing sessions?”

“You must be aware that  we are telepathic,” Spock said. 

“Telepathy isn’t everything, Mr Spock,” Kirk replied. Spock gazed down  toward the tea cup. “Vulcan tea, untainted.”

Spock looked up toward the younger man who had the side of his face cupped.

“If I drink this, will you allow my people passage?” Spock inquired. 

“I don’t know about that,”  Kirk replied. “If I let you go through the barrier,” he gazed toward the security officer set at each doors then his attention turned on toward the elder. “Captain Stellum would take over and he really doesn’t like Vulcans _and_ traitors. He would do everything in his power to make sure you didn’t get off my station alive, including me. I asked you here because I like to tell you face to face that you can’t go through the sector.”

Spock took a sip from the cup then lowered it down. 

“Your honesty is appreciated, Admiral,” Spock said. 

“If you like to talk about surrendering you and everyone else as property to the empire then you can come to my quarters,” Kirk said, standing up to his feet from the chair. 

Spock raised a silver thinning eyebrow. 

“And if I do not?” Spock inquired. 

“I hate to hear your ship being destroyed,” Kirk said. “What a waste.”

Kirk turned away from the Vulcan then made his way out leaving Spock to the security officers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to be a story arch in Not a Logical Intervention as some kind of anomaly's aftermath but the beginning of the scene just didn't feel right in that story and I gave Spock Prime enough shit in the last fifty some chapters so giving him even more of that? No, no, no sirrey.


	2. Chapter 2

“Then you must go,” T’Pen said, after turning away from the large crowd of Vulcans in the direction of Spock. “We may not have our freedom but the empire would find a colony and allow us to start all over with their eyes on us.”

Spock observed the crowd feeling helpless. 

“Understood,” Spock said. 

Five hundred Vulcans were all that were left of a thriving and loyal to the empire individuals. His heart broke at the sight of children who had been cleaned in days if not weeks wearing stoic masks. There were quite a few sehlats part of the population held in a separate part of the ship that had regeneratable patches of grass embedded in a thick level of soil spread on the contained decks. His father, his human mother, and siblings would be horrified at the depleted number of their civilization. Michael… Michael . . Michael would be taken at a loss. It was a good thing that all of his family had died of old age before the disaster had struck ShiKahr. 

“Live long and prosper,” Spock gave the ta’al. 

And for some reason, he felt like they wouldn’t be able to have that with their decision. 

* * *

Spock strode through the hatch that divided the station from the ship with his hands linked behind his back. The door closed behind him with a soft click. The halls were bright yellow and blue contrasting against the dark situation that he was in. He saw the Terran symbol decorating most of the doors that he walked past. He passed on by the Terrans who stopped what they were doing and watched him in awe passing them. He made his way to the turbo lift then walked inside. He reached his hand out instinctively for the long pillar sticking out of the wall only to nearly fall forwards for something  that wasn’t there. He regained his bearings then looked around the room to recall that it was a audio system. 

“Deck 5,” Spock requested. 

The turbo lift moved to his request. The lights from around him flickered a gentle blue from around him. His heavy heart felt like it was being tucked further and further down by the force of gravity and his body was flying in the air heading toward space. The doors opened before him and he lifted his head up to see there were two Tellarites standing side by side deep in conversation. He stepped aside then walked on past them overhearing a discussion about a anomaly. It eased Spock’s thoughts about the science side of the empire still flourishing among the every day cruel. It was a aspect of serving Starfleet that he had missed the most: discovering. He walked on down the hall until he came to the door that stood out among the rest. It was covered in newly made graffiti that read “EMPEROR KILLER” and “traitor lover!”. Spock pressed on a panel. 

“Come in!” Kirk sang.

The doors opened before the elderly Vulcan who walked right in. 

“Welcome,” Kirk said, standing up from the couch as the door closed behind the Vulcan. Kirk wore a charming smile. “Welcome to my humble home.” 

Spock observed the traditionally bright room that was full of weapons and antiques. 

“Quite the collection you have here,” Spock observed, his eyes on the bat’leth  “Fought a Klingon and lived to tell about it. Quite a impressive feat.”

“It was a parting gift from the Klingons,” Kirk said. 

Spock walked away from the bat’leth approaching the man. 

“My people have spoken,” Spock said. “They accept.”

Kirk raised his eyebrows, surprised, as though he hadn’t expected it then grew a wry mile holding his glass up. 

“I changed my mind,” Kirk said.

“Why?” Spock asked, his brown eyes following the younger man to the table. 

“Because I like you,” Kirk said. “I don’t know why but I think you’re the one.”

Spock raised his eyebrow. 

“The one for what?” Spock inquired

Kirk looked down toward the table then turned his gaze up. 

“Do you believe in soulmates, Mr Spock?” Kirk asked. 

“Affirmative,” Spock replied. 

“Like that,”  Kirk said. 

“But we have a different word for it,” Spock said. 

“What is it?” Kirk asked. 

“Before I tell you,” Spock said. “I must  perform a mind meld to be certain.”

“You may perform a meld with me,” Kirk said. 

Spock approached the younger man then placed a hand on the side of his face. He slipped into the admiral’s mind. Soothing, peaceful, and content. It was a calm body of water that took away the years of age from Spock’s body and he felt partially at one. Almost whole. Rather being incomplete. There was still a missing half. Spock detached himself from the body of water, gliding out of the hall of memories, and exited Kirk’s mind all together seeing a pre-existing bond shake off its dust becoming active once more. The man had some residual damage from previous melds lingering in his mind.  It dawned on Spock. 

“ _T’hy’la_ ,” Spock said. “We call it T’hy’la.” Spock stepped back. 

Kirk wore a look that said it was a thrilling experience from his side of the experience.

“I know what you’re up against so might I … suggest… getting out of this sector through a very effective but illegal way?” Kirk offered. 

“Go on,” Spock said. 

“My friends and I, um, uh,” Kirk tripped over his words. “Went into stasis pods a hundred years ago according to your history hiding in a asteroid. We were only recently found a few years ago and given a clean slate because everyone we knew were dead. We were not seen as dangerous enemies anymore so  Emperor Janeway decided to turn us into stationary officers in a part of space that she could keep her eyes on us. This sector station was overseen by my friend, Scotty, when it was being designed and it has plenty of unseen exits in case of a situation like this.” Spock looked at Kirk, skeptically. “I can’t do my job right now with you around.”

“Are these exits big enough for bears?“ Spock inquired. “If not, we cannot leave and we will deal with the empire.” Kirk grew curious. 

“What is important about them?” Kirk asked. 

“They are pets,” Spock said. “And part of my culture.”

“Anything else part of your culture that you need to take with?” Kirk asked. 

“Anything else pertaining to the knowledge of our civilization and culture is capable of being put into a backpack,“ Spock said. “We are sufficient regarding that matter.”

“Then we’re good,” Kirk said. “Just need a distraction that can give us enough time to evacuate your ship.”

“If we have holo-emitters  then they are for education purposes,” Spock said. “We cannot use them.”

“Not yours,” Kirk said. “mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you need your honor guard for this, Admiral?” Spock asked, in a low voice. 

“If you hadn’t noticed, I am a very disliked man on this station,” Kirk replied, as they passed by the corridors with security officers lined at certain points of the long with long swords that had golden intricate designs for the glittering handle decorated in gems.  “And people like to get their hands on some precious Vulcans.”

“It has been too long since being on a imperial spaceship,” Spock said. 

“Speaking of that,” Kirk said. “Why did you leave Starfleet?” Spock didn’t answer. “You don’t have to answer the question if it is uncomfortable.”

“I became too close to a individual,” Spock said. “We were intimate and bonded.” The elderly Vulcan shuddered briefly closing his eyes then opened them raising his head up. “Murdered by a lieutenant who took over his position.”

Spock didn’t need to finish as it played in Kirk’s mind in what happened next. The sudden death came with Spock looking up from his scanner with a horrified expression then hurling over and landing to the ground with a agonized scream that drew attention on to him. Two Vulcans engaging in a light mind meld around him creating a temporary bond that allowed him to lean on them as he was shuttled off the bridge while limp. The rest of it was logical, resting in sick bay for the rest of the ride heavily drugged and his private sick room was protected by Vulcans until the four day journey to Vulcan had concluded and he was taken to the most experienced Vulcan Healers to repair the damage. He returned to duty five days on duty only to resign.  Serving the man that Kirk had sent away using his machine, the tentalus field, if only he had known earlier that it wasn’t the kind of machine that killed people but merely displaced them. 

Kirk came to a stop by the panel as the hall was lined by the line of body guards from behind him then faced the Vulcan. 

“Quite a shame that you left the Enterprise,” Kirk said. “You left before I was assigned to replace Commander Una.”

“Commander Una…” Spock said. “Was a very logical and excellent terran in the field.”

“Not a bad word for the dead?” Kirk asked. 

“There is nothing to say ill of her,” Spock said. “If she had weak qualities then I would have been aware of it and taken the course of action to eliminate her. Of course, this would bring me up to a level that makes me a greater target.”

“We could have made a great team,” Kirk said. “you and I,” he placed a hand on the side of Spock’s shoulder. “first officer and captain,” he had a chuckle. “most feared in the empire,” Kirk motioned his head toward the cargo bay and turned his attention back on to the elder with a smile.  Kirk gave a gentle squeeze then gazed over toward the body guards. “All we are is a one foot note in each other’s history.”

The lights went out in the sector station bringing it into darkness and the two figures in front of the doors vanished before the terran’s eyes. They came toward the cargo bay door and forced it open to find that it was full of cargo boxes instead of five hundred Vulcans. The camera panned down through the station to find that were sehlats being chased down the pitch black hall knocking over terrans to their feet.  The sehlats were being ridden by the calm Vulcans with Kirk and Spock in the lead. The sehlats turned in the direction that Kirk was turning them in going into long unused parts of the sector station. He typed on a padd that was pressed on the sehlat’s head. The closed doors slid open to reveal a large spaceship untouched by time with the lettering on the top that read ISS ENTERPRISE A.  Spock turned his attention on to the station overseer. 

“This is stealing,”  Spock pointed out. 

“It isn’t,” Kirk replied. “I am lending you the ship. Legally, I own it.”

“You cannot own spaceships,” Spock countered. 

“A gift from the current emperor,” Kirk said. “It mocks me,” he turned his attention onto the Vulcan.  “but it won’t mock you, Mr Spock.”

Kirk leaped off the sehlat once they reached the docking bay door that lead into the ship.  He counted the large groups passing by him making sure that everyone was coming through. The sound of bear feet hitting the floor was loud enough to echo down the halls. The last of the refugees entered into the ship. He can hear the sounds of security officers headed his way. Spock came by the door as Kirk turned on his laser rifle propping it up. 

“What about you?” Spock inquired. 

“I can talk my way out of this,” Kirk said. “I have gotten out of worse,” he flashed a reassuring confident smile toward Spock.  “Compared to previous Constitution Enterprise, turning it on hasn’t changed,” then he held his hand out. “I am really glad I got to meet you. Friends call me Jim.”

“I as well, Jim,” Spock replied, then vanished into the dark interior of the ship. 

Kirk turned away from the docking bay door waiting for the security officers to make their way after him. They were discovering by now where he was headed based off  reports. From behind him, he heard the warm hum of the Enterprise. Kirk was going to stand his ground one last time against his people. There were plenty of times that he had to take out the terran trash himself ranging from Cardassians to Romulans to unsubjugated/subjugated trying to start a resistance against the empire aboard his station. Stellum had done operations to weed them out without even the slightest of a discussion to asses their threat level to the empire or had met up with the admiral to know what he was doing. More often than not, Kirk ended in the crosshairs and had to take care of the problem himself once Stellum had returned to the bridge without much as ordering the mess be cleaned up. 

Finishing off a person, who had not been assessed yet,  as they crawled away from Kirk on the floor groaning (or propped up against the wall swearing at him and the empire claiming that once they got better they were going to take them down) and coughing up blood was the least likable activity. Not much of a fight to give against him. They made his mind up when they confessed that they were going to do everything in their power to make them pay. Often, when he spared the ones who swearing in pain and demanding a explanation on what just happened, they became allies to the empire. Sometimes, those who wore long distant, empty eyes after the attack in sick bay turned out to be on the search for resistance members instead of becoming allies to the empire. Thrown into the agony booth, tortured, and thrown into line that they became acceptable targets for Starfleet academy to turn into fine officers. The thought that he may not need to be part of this typical routine from Stellum was relieving. He would only miss it for so long. 

The security officers came toward the corridor to the hangar bay and fired at him while keeping their distance. A laser blast struck him on his left shoulder leaving behind a stinging burn. He walked past the door taking out a couple of the red shirts. He felt a grip be placed onto his shoulder during the laser file and be yanked out of the sight of the officers. The docking  bay door closed and the long bridge retracted back into the side of the spaceship. Spock laid the human against the wall.  Kirk turned in the direction of the elder Vulcan. 

“Why did you save me?” Kirk asked, baffled. 

“A T’hy’la is rare to come by,” Spock said. “And so is someone willing to help my people,” Spock gazed toward the man’s uniform. “You are injured.”

“Do you have a pilot on the bridge?” Kirk asked. 

“We do not,” Spock said. 

“Help me up,” Kirk requested, reaching a hand up. 

Spock raised a eyebrow. 

“You are in no condition to do that with a bad elbow,” Spock said. 

“I can do anything when I set my mind to it,” Kirk said. “Mr Spock, you have no idea how to use newer imperial tech to fly.” he squeezed his eye shut then turned his gaze on to the Vulcan. “You’re going to hit the wall, do you want that?”

Spock held grabbed on to the human’s forearm then helped him up to his feet. 

“That would be counterproductive,” Spock said. “Obviously.”

“Go to your people,” Kirk said, as the Vulcan let go of his arm and linked his hands behind his back. 

“You can only do so much with a bad elbow,” Spock acknowledged. “Let me help.”

“Let’s do it together, then,” Kirk said. 

The two men made it to the turbo lift through the bright gray hall that seemed to have a secondary red theme about it decorating the  the cieling and upper halves of the walls with red plates that indicated what rooms they were passing by. There were puddles of purple from the lights overhead in the center of the hallway with a blue lighting, green lighting, and pink lighting that made it feel soothing. It gave a more calm atmosphere compared to what was going from outside the spaceship.  It was new and old all at the same time with a sleeker design than the square shape the Enterprise halls had been. 

Kirk commanded, “Bridge!” and the turbolift doors closed on them. 

Spock searched for the levelers around him to find they were not there. It was a integral aspect of the turbolift that he found himself missing. The turbo lift doors opened once more to the bright gray gray bridge that had the secondary color of red from the rails to the rims around the stations that seemed slightly updated and familiar at the same time. There were screens with black buttons set underneath them. Kirk came to the pilot’s seat then  sent the leveler forward. Spock came by his side now taking in by full the aesthetic of imperial bridge. He seated down alongside the man watching the door opening before them. Kirk rubbed his elbow then let it fall down beside him using his left hand. 

“Anywhere you like to go?” Kirk asked. 

“Anywhere far from here,“ Spock said. “Outside of this sector is Cardassian territory.” Spock set in the familiar course that he knew by heart. One that had been discussed by the resistance. There was a resistance pocket located there that was busy  staying underground figuring out ways to undermine and destroy the empire from the inside. It had been the homeplanet of several friends that he had made in his time after failing Kolinahr. The found family that he had to leave behind for the sake of his  people.  “We could acquire a temporary crew from there.”

”If you want a engineer and a doctor, I know just the people,” Kirk said. “They are living on Cardassia Prime as it happens.”

“Cardassia Prime?” Spock inquired. 

“Or maybe on our way there,” Kirk said. “They are alcohol smugglers.”

“It must be a very prosperous business,” Spock commented.

“That it is,” Kirk said. “That it is…”

“Course has been laid,” Spock said. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Kirk said, as the doors to the station completely opened

The camera panned out to reveal the Enterprise soaring through space headed out of the exit carefully piloted by the admiral. The air inside of the spaceship was tense that at any given moment the empire could blow them in the middle of escape. A imperial starship’s landing port detached from the station scurrying after the slowly moving Enterprise that was almost to the exit. Beads of sweat came down the admiral’s skin. Spock grew concerned. 

“Did you paint this yourself?” Spock inquired.  

“Yes,” Kirk said. “How can you tell?”

“Because they wouldn’t keep the old bridge paint on a new vessel,” Spock said. “I find it appealing.”

Kirk looked over with a smile that was eased and warm. 

“I do, too,” Kirk said, then turned his attention onto the screen.

The Enterprise passed out of the entrance. 

“Time to lose our stragglers,” Spock said. 

“Not yet, not yet, not yet,” Kirk said. 

Spock looked at the scanner. 

“They are getting closer,” Spock said.  “we should destroy them where they stand.”

“Just give them a minute,” Kirk said.  “One more minute… one more minute.”

The Intrepid approached the ship coming to a stop outside the vessel. 

“They are here,” Spock said, ominously. 

Kirk  slid forward the leveler sending the ship into warp taking the other along for the side. Kirk sent in a series of numbers turning toward his side as the ship twirled in a circle. The Intrepid crashed out of the warp bubble rather violently as the interior of it was exploding and several decks were heavily damaged and coated in black burns. The lighting inside the spaceship briefly fell floating in space. Moments later the power returned, changing from yellow to red from the windows. Kirk changed the course of the Enterprise sending it in the proper direction within warp. Kirk patted on the console. 

“That’s our Connie,” Kirk said.


	4. Chapter 4

“Your people need you, right now,” Kirk said, as Spock’s old brown eyes were on the elbow rather concernedly. 

“Your elbow needs immediate medical attention,” Spock said. 

“It is only a burn,  Mr Spock,” Kirk said. “I can wait.”

“This burn is impeding in your performance,” Spock said. “I cannot go without assurance that our new ally is capable.”

“I would use a holo-emitter but  … it doesn’t have as many memory space as the ISS Voyager’s CMO,”  Kirk said, taking out a pair of small rounded holo-emitters. “

“How much memory space is necessary?” Spock inquired. “They do not require breaks as organic beings do.”

“People get bored if you hadn’t noticed and they wander around,” Kirk said. “These holograms can’t afford to make relationships with organics.”

“It is only temporary, Jim,” Spock said. “But I like to know… Those five hundred two holo-emitters.  High grade enough to return on their own to the owner,” he raised a silver eyebrow. “I am very certain those hadn’t been released to the terran empire. _Yet_.”

“I have made allies with a experimental research vessel,” Kirk replied. “I was given a thousand after I solved a problem they brought to Stellum’s station,” he patted on his pocket.  “I have all of them in my pocket. Take them wherever I go.”

“How much room do they have in memory?” Spock asked. 

“A years worth,” Kirk said. 

“Temporary flight officers for when the organic ones are ill,” Spock said, holding his arm out for the younger man. 

“Not a bad idea,” Kirk said, getting up from the chair using Spock as his support up. 

“Do I need to make sure you get to sick bay?” Spock inquired. 

“I restock it every month for a case like this,” Kirk said. “This isn’t a bad enough burn.” Kirk slipped out two small, almost tiny devices. “Holo-emitters, activate, delete previous specification for figures.  Activate piloting and flight programs.”

Kirk dropped the devices. In a glowing blue light appeared appeared two figures outlined in light blue that didn’t have any distinguishing features. Spock walked around the still forming figures then turned his gaze onto the human ever so warily. Humanoid figurines appeared in front of the stations that grew taller and precise but remained as blue. They wore uniforms that consisted of red shirts with maroon shoulder bands. Their facial features remained undefined like they hadn’t a face but had all the while fingers and feet.  Spock turned his gaze on to the human. 

“You share a uniform preference to the 2260′s uniforms,” Spock said.

“I use them in simulations,” Kirk said. “Makes it feel more real.”

“Do you have to specify their species?” Spock inquired. 

“I haven’t decided,” Kirk said. 

“Then let them decide,” Spock said. 

“They don’t have free will,” Kirk said. “It is not a setting. And they can’t.”

“As soon as the first action is taken, as soon as they are aware, as soon as the first thought is formed, as soon as they speak for themselves as individuals,” Spock explained, as the figures sat down into the chairs. They turned away from the holograms heading toward the doors. “They are capable of attaining their free will while performing orders. Achieving sapiency isn’t to be taken lightly. They are treated as people under the rule of the empire.”

“Your point?” Kirk asked. 

“They are capable of making it a setting,” Spock said, his eyes motioning toward the holograms as the turbo lift doors closed on them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU THINK. FOR ONE SECOND. THAT THERE'S GOING TO BE ANY KIND OF NON-CONSENSUAL SCENES OF SEX THEN PLEASE YOU'RE GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED BECAUSE THAT'S NOT THE KIND OF MIRROR FICS I WRITE! *shakes you by the shoulders, each and every one of you*

Kirk took off his uniform discarding it to the table beside him. He typed in a command onto the clothes replicator making some minor adjustments to the uniform. In a red bright light appeared a new stash of clothes that had a black trousers and a yellow vest with a golden shoulder bands complete with strips of golden bars lining the shoulders reaching to the edge forming shoulder pads complete with a v neck and a yellow sash laid on top. He took out the uniform from the container then plucked off the empire insignia. It was light weight in his hand, cold, and smooth. Traitors to the empire didn’t wear insignias.  He looked over toward his burned elbow feeling the sting lingering on from it. He came over to another replicator then typed in a sequence. A small empty black bag appeared on the counter. 

He slid his pants off then emptied his pocket’s contents into the bag watching the small gray items fall inside one by one until nothing was left.  He tied the bag up with a simple string once getting his new warm, and pleasing pants. The yellow vest felt comfortable against his aged figure then added the bright sparkling golden sash around his waist. The doors to his quarters opened letting in two figures. One of them belonged to Spock and another was a female Vulcan just as aged as he was with hands linked behind her back carefully dressed to impress. 

“This is T’Pen,” Spock introduced. “She speaks for the people.”

“And you don’t?” Kirk asked. 

“I lead them,” Spock said. “But do not speak for them.”

“We like to have the terran empire’s symbols removed,” T’Pen said. “And replace with Vulcan symbols. _Everything_.”

Kirk raised a brow then lowered it keeping his cool while his eyes were full of rage. 

“Miss T’Pen,” Kirk started. “Your people are _guests_ on my ship and they are not my superiors,” his eyes glanced off toward Spock. “Not even he is. I am the superior as of this moment and being lenient to your cause. Deck 4 can belong to the sehlat’s during this journey. Now, since everyone is on deck 6,  I will be lenient as to letting you have _that_ deck to yourselves. Not all of my ship will be changed to your specifications.”

T’Pen glanced over toward Spock. 

“It is a compromise I can agree on,” Spock said. “The people will not be venturing far.”

“Crew quarters, crew mess rooms, crew’s lounge, personnel airlocks, gangway hatch, turbolift maintenance, impulse engineering, impulse deflection crystal, fusion reactors,” Kirk said. “ V.I.P. quarters, junior officers’ quarters, conference room… That will be enough room for Sehlat’s. I installed doors awhile ago that can open with my finger prints so don’t get concerned regarding the juveniles. It is everything you will ever need. _Everything_.”

“With what you have laid out,” T’Pen said. “It is logical.”

“Indeed,” Spock said, 

“You need the tools to do what you want,” Kirk said. 

“Yes,” T’Pen said. 

“Right now?” Kirk asked. 

“It is distressing to see images to what we pledged our lives to now trying to make sure we become slaves, lose what civil rights we have in the empire, and fall further into extinction given terran’s treatment to slaves,” T’Pen said. “After all we have done as officers, as loyal citizens, and giving up our insistence to not be violent…  Wouldn’t you be the same after a betrayal like that?”

Kirk turned his attention toward the floor. 

“I understand where you’re coming from,” Kirk said, sliding the insignia into his pocket. “Mr Spock, lead your people to their quarters and organize them. T’Pen and I will get the equipment.”

“Then you shall get your elbow taken care of?”  Spock asked.

“I promise you that,” Kirk replied, with a nod. He waved his hands dismissively toward Spock. “bup, bup, bup.”

Spock nodded then walked out of the room a bit wary leaving him with T’Pen.


	6. Chapter 6

There were five hundred Vulcans and if one added  Spock that number would go to five hundred one. There were easily three hundred orphaned children ranging in age, one hundred adults, and one hundred elders. Sixty-three of the adults were currently pregnant ranging in different stages of their pregnancies. It was strange to know that the first Vulcan was not going to be born on Vulcan but in space, and later, the next generations would be born on New Vulcan. That left thirty-seven young, youthful individuals in the group who were _not_ pregnant. 

Single quarters had one bed and double quarters had bunk beds with the rooms retaining their same length in space. Spock measured how many children could be in each room. Five small children could easily sleep on the floor. It was the easiest way deemed to keep children with elders that required using the furniture replicator to create more mattresses for the children coated in the finest warm fabric. Soft and kind compared to what they had been using for the last two months; mattress less metal beds lacking any form of blankets so the large group had managed to accommodate for that disadvantage. The children were split off into groups  being assigned to one Vulcan per group. The pregnant Vulcans were allowed to decide if they wanted the bunk beds over the one bed rooms and take in some of the children. 

Spock organized the remaining children into their quarters. The subtle looks on their faces said everything that he needed to know. They saw it as the best situation that they could be put in even without adults or elders to share the same room. The terran furniture was removed piece by piece from the quarters. The terran symbol was painted over replace by the Vulcan symbol. For the first time in two months, they had properly working replicators that could work and replicate Vulcan outfits to their liking that was dark and dreary contrasting against the light theme. The lounge was slowly turned into a field with artificial soil dumped on the ground one replicated bag at a time. Vulcan plants were seeded into the ground and the dirt was kept in by developing a thick barrier that could be walked over. The plants seemed to be doing fine after the transplant and would continue to so with a water schedule. 

“You could use the botanical garden,” Kirk had offered. 

“Would you paint over your cherished propaganda for us?” came the sharp rebuke from T’Hail. 

“No,” Kirk said. Kirk glanced over toward Spock. “I didn’t see any plants when you were packing everyone on to Sehlats.”

Spock had a content sigh observing the change. 

“‘Our backpacks can hold anything if we will it to,” Spock replied. 

“You mean you shove it in,” Kirk said. 

“We guide ours in,” Spock insisted. “Gently and carefully. Not vicious like a tiger shark.”

Kirk turned his head toward Spock raising a eyebrow. 

“Is that a jab for the equipment?” Kirk asked. 

“Yes,” Spock said, Kirk lowered his brow. “Hearing complaints from T’Pen is not what I like to hear.”

“Alright, I will make sure to do that,” Kirk said. “ _After_ they put it back.”

Spock observed the man’s elbow. 

“Admiral,” Spock said. “In my experience, not treating a elbow can lead into a world you do not want.” Earning a nod from the admiral with a slight wave of his hand with his eyes seemingly  appreciative. 

“Sure, sure,” Kirk said. “Stay out of my problems,” he turned side ways from Spock then partially shrugged. “I am already in yours as it is.” Kirk grew a bemused smile on his face then walked off from Spock heading down the corridor. 

The air was visibly different for his people. They seemed more content with the ship that they were transferred on. There were concern and worry still in the air but  the position they were in was drastically different easing these down to a level that didn’t hang over their heads constantly reminding them how much they were suffering. For the first time in two months, they were allowed to have food at their will and be seated in a chair while eating inside of being seated on a long bench eating away at salad bars. Salad bars that were difficult to come by which meant that not all of the Vulcans ate as they should have for the last two months. Spock had given the food that he had to the nearest child. The children required nutrition more than he did at his age,  Spock reasoned.   The mess halls became lounges in their own right bearing the weight of several Vulcans at tables with 3-D chess boards with nutrition on plates from food replicators. 

Spock’s hands were linked behind his back walking down the corridor taking off his backpack full of what belongings that he had and data that pertained to his species history, culture,  and everything in general.  He came into his quarters that seemed not that bright to his eyes. He carefully walked around the mattresses in his quarters. He placed his backpack on to the bed then carefully took out his belongings. The door to his quarters opened letting in a albino Vulcan with freckles and hollow cheeks that stood out. 

“Mr Spock,“ T’Pen said. 

“Lady T’Pen,” Spock said. “What brings you to my quarters?”

“A question,” T’Pen said. “Is it true?” 

Spock tilted his head, puzzled. 

“Elaborate,” Spock requested. 

“That this terran is only helping us because he fancies you,” T’Pen said. 

“Yes,” Spock said. 

“When he does not like you anymore, there is a high probability that he will abandon us or betray us to slavery, being sold at slave auctions, bonded children separated, elderly being given to collectors, the young and capable sold to figures in the empire, the children sold as—” T’Pen could not finish as she closed her eyes then lowered her head. “pregnant Vulcans being sold as _servants._ “ she lifted her head up toward Spock. “Servants who will not have company of her people to help her through it. Death during pregnancy without medical care is high on the charts.”

“He will not,” Spock said.

“He will,” T’Pen said. 

“We are T’hy’la,” Spock replied, simply. 

The blow passed through her making her seem still as a leaf slightly swaying back then regained her footing. All of T’Pen’s concerns melted away. A certain understanding appeared in her eyes.

“This is a logical arrangement,” T’Pen said. “my concerns about him were  unwarranted.”

“They were,” Spock agreed. “I appreciate coming to me with this information.”

“You must tell the people,” T’Pen said. 

“We are not exactly a item,” Spock replied. “We are strangers.”

“Who may become something more if you stay longer than a month on this ship,” T’Pen said. 

“The chances of that are very slim,” Spock reminded. “The empire will be on our tail and will be part of our demise. We have weeks if not days on this ship,” Spock paced the room. “Admiral  Kirk is likely to perish trying to make sure we get out of a conflict alive.”

“Knowing that you are being fancied by someone who is your T’hy’la and would do anything to ensure your happiness is instrumental to the people not attempting to take over the ship after choosing a new leader,” T’Pen said. “Strangers, acquaintances,friends, lovers—it does not matter. It matters that we have ally that they can trust keeping them alive.”

“When you put it that way,” Spock said, giving a small nod. “That is logical.  I will approach him with this matter the next time I see him.”

"A welcomed development for New Vulcan,” T’Pen said. “The next time I must speak with you, it must be on better news.” 

T’Pen turned away then walked out through the door that opened before her. Spock took out small receptacles from his backpack that were glowing golden contrasting against the light gray theme. He moved antigravity emitters on to the bottom of the devices and let them float on the counter and applied devices behind them that kept them restricted in place. Spock went over to the replicator then tapped onto the familiar buttons with difficult at first following on to the code that Kirk had informed him to activate the civilian wear. After his third try, in a red light appeared a dark outfit on the replicator that was letting go of steam and he placed his hand where he felt familiar warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you think about it, this could have been easily entitled Not a Logical arrangement. I still don't know atm what 'this' in the title 'nothing can come close to this' means. And yes, I go through each and every chapter I am uploading from Tumblr and looking how to correct them or improve them so you might find some improvements here or there.


	7. Chapter 7

The turbo lift doors opened then Spock walked on to the bridge.

“Admiral,” Spock greeted, walking out of the turbo lift approaching the captain’s chair joining his side.

Kirk raised a brow.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Kirk asked, turning his head toward Spock.

“I would,” Spock replied. “But there is a pressing issue.”

“Is it the heat, again?” Kirk said. “I didn’t expect it to be this great of a issue.”

“No,” Spock replied. “The adjustments made to the deck have gone smoothly since your guidance.”

“Good,” Kirk said, nodding his head very pleased.

“I am only here on a greater issue that my people are still concerned about,” Spock replied, as the pleased look was replaced by a knowing one as the admiral turned away from Spock facing the view screen.

“A terran admiral helping them could turn around and back stab them,”  Kirk said. “Typical.” he rolled a eye. “Hard to believe they are still not convinced over my part in their survival.”

“We have been betrayed by other terran captains before you,” Spock said. “Naturally.”

Kirk slowly turned his head toward Spock.

“What happened to them?” Kirk asked.

“I did what I had to do for the sake of my people,” Spock replied, looking toward the admiral.  “It has been brought to my attention that in order to ease their fears, we must tell them.”

Kirk nodded.

“That can be done,” Kirk said. “I rather that we do that in the lounge in the morning.”

“We call it the Vulcan Garden,” Spock replied.

“Sounds fitting,” Kirk said. “Did your people get to transfer enough of the Sehlat greenery to the assigned deck?”

“It was a smooth operation,” Spock replied. “The sehlats are currently resting.”

“More good news,” Kirk said. “Exactly what everyone needs to hear.”

Spock looked on toward the holograms that were still blue humanoids.

“You have yet to decide their species,” Spock said.

“I like the color,” Kirk said. “Not too bright, not too dark, it fits in with the bridge theme.”

“That is a incorrect statement,” Spock replied. “If they were red, then they would compliment the bridge aesthetic.”

“Do you happen to know any species that are red?“ Kirk asked.

Spock looked off giving it a thought, briefly, looking off then turned his attention alongside Kirk.

“I am standing alongside a member to a species who fits in with the bridge,” Spock replied.

Kirk chuckled.

“Alright, alright,” Kirk said, patting on the arm rest turning his attention up with a star in his eyes  “Holograms, species selection is terran.”

Spock’s attention went on to the figures.

“They have chosen,” Spock said,

Kirk looked over to see one brown figure seated alongside a very pink figure.

“That was a random selection,”  Kirk said. “The holograms didn’t have a choice.”’

Spock looked down toward the man’s elbow that was covered in white fabric, satisfied, then turned his attention up.

“I recommend we do this announcement on the hangar bay,” Spock replied. “It has plenty of room. And my people shall not trample the plants.” Kirk rubbed his chin with a elbow on his knee leaning forward from the chair contemplating over the issue.

“That is a good point,” Kirk said, turning his head toward Spock. “Glad you brought that up.”

“I endeavor to be a effective …” Spock stopped unable to find the words to finish.

“First officer?” Kirk offered, fluttering his eyelashes back at the Vulcan with a savage-but-warm smile.

Spock closed his eyes with a sigh.

“Leader,” Spock said, reopening his eyes.

“If we’re going to work together on this vessel, then you might as well be the captain filling in the role of a first officer and I as the admiral filling the role of a captain,” he raised his brows rubbing along the edge of his lip.  “It is my ship after all.”

“That it is,” Spock said.

“Why haven’t you called yourself a a captain?” Kirk asked. “two months in space being responsible for five hundred precious souls aboard a very old, outdated colony ship as you have said so yourself. You are the leader of the group. The empire just knows you as Mr Spock with no rank and nothing else. You left Starfleet as Lieutenant Commander, but you didn’t take your old rank and promote yourself to captain. Which is … _odd_.”

“I lacked a crew,” Spock reminded Kirk.  “it was a very simple bridge that could be operated. Engines were hardly a problem.”

“A single chair with console full of buttons surrounding you,” Kirk said. “Few screens, little company… how did you not go mad?”

“The madness of space were at bay because I was never alone,” Spock said. “I had my people.”

“You were visited in a cramped bridge by some members,” Kirk said.

“Never alone,” Spock repeated.

“A man like you …” Kirk said. “You couldn’t have gotten the necessary rest.”

“I have taken the opportunities that arise,” Spock elaborated. “I shall retire to my quarters with the children.”

Spock turned away then headed toward the turbo lift

“You are sharing your room with children?” Kirk asked, raising his brows dramatically.

“Except for you,” Spock said, coming to a stop standing sideways facing toward Kirk. “My people do not trust terrans with a child.”

“Fair enough,” Kirk said.

“Good night, Admiral,” Spock said, providing the ta’al.

“Good night, Mr Spock,” Kirk said, with a wave.

Spock walked into the turbo lift linking his hands behind his back then gave the command. The doors closed on the elderly Vulcan. Kirk turned his attention away from the turbo lift seemingly with a blissful expression on his face lowering his gaze from the side toward the view screen ahead listening to the familiar beeps from the manned stations.


	8. Chapter 8

“I wonder what this announcement is,” T’hail said. 

“I believe it has to do with the terran admiral,” T’Hail’s heavily pregnant bondmate T’Pay replied rubbing her stomach. “His loyalty is questionable to the people of New Vulcan.”

The people had decided on their new planet’s name as New Vulcan long before the voyage had begun. Much as Earth had lands that were promised to the people, Vulcans had their own variation except it was the promised planet.  A place of hope to start anew and thrive.  Hence the name New Vulcan. Groups of Vulcans had gone on their voyages for it with uncertain farewells before embarking on their journey to settle New Vulcan. What was left of T’Hail’s extended family had gone in these groups.  T’Hail’s eyes were on the taller woman admiring his betrothed. His bondmate was always right. She knew better than he did when it came to matters.

They were gathered at the hangar bay that was holding all of them. Most of the propaganda to the empire had been coated over with IDIC symbol. It still felt odd to see the  Vulcan symbol everywhere he looked so used to seeing the terran symbol everywhere he looked when using a terran transport vessel. Vulcans of different ethnicity from all over Vulcan were among this crowd  ranging from green, yellow, light brown, black, and so on. From above, T’Pen held up her hand earning a field of silence in return. T’Hail looked up to see the terran admiral walking side by side with Mr Spock who had his silver hair up in a bun. The terran admiral was in more age appropriate outfit resembling the navy like uniform from over a hundred years ago except it was gold, white, and black with a clasp.  Kirk had a grip on the rail. 

“I am Admiral James T. Kirk, former station overseer,” Kirk said.  “I have been told you are concerned about my alliance with your–” he glanced off toward  Spock then toward the crowd. “Leader.” Kirk cleared his throat. “For that matter, we have decided to make it public.”

Kirk tentatively reached a hand out onto the Vulcan’s much larger, cooler hand.

“We are T’hy’la,” Spock said, ending it off on a high pitch. 

Kirk reached his hand back moving his hand back to his side. 

“We have melded and made sure of it,” Kirk added. “It’s in my best interests that this,” he gestured toward Spock. “Magnificent and  breath taking Vulcan gets what he wants the most as of now. Getting his people to the promised planet. I promise that I will wipe the information pertaining to this planet off the ship computer, allow myself to be engaged in a very  personal mind meld to clear memories of the coordinates to New Vulcan, and keep my distance so that I wouldn’t draw the empire to your new start. If it goes just the way that Mr Spock wants it.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied, with a nod. “It is also decided that we have to bring in a doctor for the safe delivery of newborns. We will be making a pit stop in two weeks to one of Cardassia Prime’s colonized planets, also known as Cardassia Prime, to pick up one willing to help us for these deliveries safely and cleanly.”

“Not willing, actually,” Kirk said, with a wave of his hand. “He is kind of _…  retired_.”

There were only stares from the other Vulcans. 

“Admiral, we do not joke,” Spock said. 

“I forgot,” Kirk said, glancing off toward Spock then turned his attention on to the crowd. “So we may be down there for more than a day and have to hide the ship inside one of the craters to Cardassia’s many moons. Any questions?”

A hand was raised. 

“Yes.” Spock said. “Lady T’Pay.”

“Are you engaged in a romantic relationship?” T’‘Pay inquired. 

“No,” Kirk said. “we are just _friends_ ,” he moved his hands to the side with emphasis then gripped on to the rail. “We are not jumping into this just because we are soulmates.”

“Any more questions?” Spock inquired. 

One hand raised. 

“Gentlemen T’arshay,” Spock said. 

“Are we going to pick up more Vulcans?” T’arshay asked. “Survivors along the way.”

“There is a distinctive possibility that we just might,” Kirk said. “We will see how many Vulcans we can fit in one deck and keep them.” Kirk looked over to see Spock had a bemused look in his eyes and the subtle change from his lips curving up somewhat. Spock was laughing. He was cracking up. Kirk was rather pleased of himself as he turned his attention toward the crowd. “Any more questions?”

“Lady T’Harshy,” Spock said.

“Are you going to get a crew?” T’Harshy asked. 

“We are working on that,” Kirk said. “Montgomery Scott, another healer, will join us. Best miracle worker you can ask for,” he somewhat lowered his head with a glint in his eye. “Worst enemy to have if you insult the Enterprise.” He tightly gripped the rail leading forward with a smile. “‘And I highly doubt that he is in any sort of trouble.“

“Any more questions?” T’Pen asked. 

There were no more hands raised  as Spock and Kirk looked toward each other.


	9. Chapter 9

“Scotty!”  McCoy called, as the ship trembled. “We need a miracle here!” 

The smuggling ship twirled dodging Cardassian blasts. 

“I am workin’ on it, Len!” Scott replied, distantly from behind McCoy.

McCoy glanced on to the scanner. 

“Sulu would have easily lost these people,” McCoy grumbled to himself. 

The sounds of the warm engines stirred throughout the small craft.

“‘I got it!” Scott said, poking his head up from the floor. “Go, go go, go!”

“I am goin’, shit head!” McCoy shot back. “Impulse factor five.”

The light in the ship went out  briefly then returned brightening it in red. 

“We have been burned by a customer,” Scott said, climbing up. 

“Course we have,” McCoy grumbled. “Gotta lay low. A moon, maybe?”

“Anywhere will do,” Scott replied, placing a hand onto the head rest. 

The circular ship tore through the atmosphere continuing to be chased by the Cardassians. They came toward one of the closest moons praying for shelter watching the rounded scenery grew large and larger as the mountains below rushed back. Scott came over to the engineering station checking on the engine status. The bottles from the cargo area trembled loudly shaking against each other echoing through the small ship.  McCoy pressed a button sending laser beams back at the attackers. Scott prayed to the great bird of the galaxy that they got out of this. Normally, they could get out of messes like these but this felt different. 

Different in a way that spelled a certain end for the duo. The hull integrity was quickly falling before the man’s eyes as blow after blow shook the ship. McCoy looked over toward the Scotsman  and Scott turned his head toward him shaking his head. They held a long gaze with each other that easily conveyed a voiceless ‘it was a honor’ declaration as electricity surged around them. McCoy turned his attention away from the scotsman. McCoy slowed down the vessel preparing to turn it around and face the fireworks. Scott placed a hand on McCoy’s shoulder pointing toward the view screen. McCoy turned his attention off toward the view screen to spot a familiar golden top gradually rising from the edge until it was part of a saucer that read  ISS ENTERPRISE A. 

“Well,” McCoy said. “I’ll be damned.”

“It’s the Enterprise!” Scott said.

There was a beep from the console. 

“Need some help over there?” Kirk’s voice came over the comn. 

“Got some mosquitoes chasin’ us,” McCoy said. “Really could use your big fly swatter.”

“Will do,” Kirk said. 

“Look at her,” Scott said. “Our silver lady hasn’t aged a day.”

“A perfect replica,” McCoy said, twirling the mall ship toward the Enterprise’s back. 

“I am opening hangar bay for you in the back,” Kirk said. “I will see you there. Enterprise out.”

Red lasers struck the attacking Cardassian vessels repeatedly sending them running. With one last trike, one of the Cardassian vessels were destroyed in a fury of flames and smoke that illuminated from the center while the pieces of metal were flying away falling toward the moon. The Enterprise turned away as the camera went above it to the top slowly lowering down down into the hangar bay. The doors to hangar bay closed as the ship jumped into warp. A small staircase came out from beneath. Scott and  McCoy came down the set of stairs slowly and carefully. They were greeted by the sight of Kirk coming in with a stranger to the ship. 

“Jim!”  McCoy shouted, running  down the stairs. 

“Bones!” Kirk said, catching the shorter man into a hug. “Oh, it’s been too long.”

McCoy stepped back. 

“Uh huh,” McCoy said, as Kirk’s hands were on his shoulders. 

“It’s good to see you alive, old friend,” Kirk said, earning McCoy’s right eyebrow being raised.

“Have ya been eatin’ your greens as I asked?” McCoy asked. 

“I change my mind,” Kirk said, sliding his hands off the older man’s shoulder. “Not so much.”

“You too,” McCoy said, bemused. 

“Ah, a Vulcan?” Scott asked. “I thought they were all gone.”

“Not all,” Spock replied. 

“This is Mr Spock,” Kirk said. “Designated leader of five hundred Vulcans heading to New  Vulcan,” Kirk  gestured toward the Vulcan with a fond look then turned his attention on to the two men. 

“New Vulcan,” Scott and McCoy said at once. 

“Yer helping out Vulcans get there?” Scott asked. 

“What is the deal, Jim?” McCoy asked. “Helpin’ ya take down the emperor after relocatin’ his people?“

“There is no deal, Doctor,” Spock said. 

“Bones, I like him,” Kirk said, McCoy’s eyebrows raised at once. 

“Does he know what he is gettin’ into being aboard your ship?” McCoy asked, glancing over toward the Vulcan. 

“I am aware that I have made myself a more urgent target to be eliminated,” Spock said. “Given the age of the ship and it’s    speed, I must say that your assessment is more than wrong.”

“This is a powerful flagship,” Scott said. 

“ _Used_ to be,” Spock said. “Mr Scott.”

“She still is the most powerful ship in the alpha quadrant,” Scott said. 

“The most powerful flagship is the ISS Enterprise D,” Kirk said.  “We are _very_ low on the totem pole with the level of tech on this ship.”

“We are not a threat that needs taken down immediately,” Spock then added. “Yet.”

“And just how exactly are ya goin’ to find New Vulcan in the empire’s territory?” McCoy asked, skeptically. 

Kirk grinned, shaking his head.

“We are heading to a quadrant of space the empire hasn’t conquered,” Kirk said. “And may never will for the next two hundred years. We have to get away as far as possible but still have a way to send the Enterprise back home.”

“The Delta Quadrant,” Spock said. 

“Ye haven’t considered that colonies need protection in its first year of life,” Scott said. 

“We have sehlat’s to our disposal, Scotty,”  Kirk said.  “I can imagine that—“

“Sehlats are not carnivores, admiral,” Spock replied. “Vulcans are very resourceful.”

“So we need help getting there,” Kirk said, then added with emphasis. “With everyone _alive_. The Vulcans have deck 6. Sehlat’s have deck 4. We, gentlemen, have the deck 5 all to ourselves. And you have to share the mess hall with Vulcans who will not trust you.”

McCoy and Scott looked over toward the heavily damaged space craft then toward Kirk. 

“Anythin’ is better than smugglin’ and not havin’ a flagship to protect us,” Scott said. 

“Christine is goin’ to love this,” McCoy said, as a figure came toward the doorway. “We got ourselves a passenger who would love to be a nurse for some Vulcans.” 

“Christine?” Kirk  asked. “That Christine?”

Kirk looked up to see the well aged woman with brown short hair. 

“Admiral,” Chapel said, her hand on a rail. “I see you have the ship again.”

“Greetings,” Spock said, giving the ta’al. 

“I thought Emperor Janeway sent you to the worst colony,” Kirk said. 

“They may have separated me up from Ny but they can’t break this trained physician,” Chapel came down the stairs. She came to a stop. “Have you heard or seen of her?”

Kirk looked at her, sadly. 

“No,” Kirk said, shaking her head. “I haven’t.” He shifted toward Spock. “Christine, meet Mr Spock, appointed leader of five hundred Vulcan colonists, refugees if you like,” the light in her eyes kicked on at the mere mention of of the Vulcans. “They are on deck 6.”

“More importantly, is Sick Bay still on deck 7?” McCoy asked. 

“Yes, it is,” Kirk replied. 

“I have to see this replica’s sickbay for myself,,” McCoy said, walking past the two headed toward the doors.  “Engineers replicatin’ a entire sick bay? Those new kids never stick to the design plans. I am probably goin’ to have to rearrange EVERYTHIN’!”

Kirk laughed as Scott shook his head as the door closed behind the doctor. 

“I like to meet your people, Mr Spock,” Chapel said. “One at a time.”

Spock glanced toward Kirk. 

“I will have them delete patient information once we reach New Vulcan,” Kirk said. “You have my word.”

Spock turned his attention toward the woman. 

“That can be done,” Spock said. “Come with me, please.”

The two walked off toward the turbo lift. 

“Does he know about that the stasis ship we used?” Scott asked. 

“He just knows that the Enterprise B had a run in with the Enterprise A — like everyone does – retrieving a admiral from a assassination,” Kirk said. “He doesn’t need to know the real reason I destroyed the Enterprise A.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I realized I had put USS instead of ISS, my heart leaped and I had to correct it, so if you're rereading this for how many times and seen the change, sorry I didn't catch that earlier! D8


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting 10 chapters at a time but keeping six chapters held back so I can stay ahead and NOT leave you with a damn cliffhanger. So may be, in the next nine days another set of chapters will be released?

“Uh, Jim,” McCoy said. “I have one question.”

Kirk lowered the glass of champagne shifting his eyes toward the older man. 

“Yes, Bones?” Kirk asked.

“Just …” McCoy started. “just how exactly did ya leave your station?“

“Under the best circumstances,” Kirk said, bottling the bottle. 

“Oh god no,” McCoy leaned back rubbing his forehead. “Ya killed Stellum,” he shook his head lowering his hand. “I know ya hated him but murderin’ him when making a escape makes it more likely that your station has sent ships after ya, and if you have taken care of them, the next few sector stations aren’t goin' to be very cooperative.”

“Bones, Bones, Bones,” Kirk shook his head. McCoy stood up placing his hands onto the table with a look that he said he wanted to strangle the man for his stupidity.  “Not at all.”

McCoy raised his eyebrows leaning forward on the table. 

“Do I look like I was born yesterday?” McCoy asked. 

“No,” Kirk said. “I left Stellum alive.”

“Who _did_ ya kill?” McCoy asked. 

“Killed a few officers on my escape,” Kirk shrugged. “No one important.”

McCoy sat down. 

“That eases me,” McCoy said. “Not!”

“I might have rigged into the system and left a virus that plagues it for the rest of the month on the communications network,” Kirk explained.  “The Emperor won’t know that  I am with Spock cooperating until the next two weeks.”

“Okay, now I am eased,” McCoy said. 

“Or,” Kirk said. “they believe I am his prisoner because he is blackmailing me.”

“Or bribed ya,” McCoy agreed.

“Which could work in our favor,” Kirk said. “Again,” Kirk picked up his glass. “This only can work if I…”

“If you what?” McCoy asked. “Act? That might not work this time.”

“It worked like a charm last time with Pavel,” Kirk said. 

“Pavel didn’t want to believe,” McCoy said. “Ya were lucky. We all were,” he held up his glass. “To Hikaru and Pavel.”

They clunk their glasses together. 

“Yes, we were,” Kirk agreed, then took a sip and gulped it down. “And if I fail that,” he lowered the glass down. “I need you and  Scotty to make some minor adjustments.”

“What kind of adjustments,” McCoy said. 

“Terran killing gas,” Kirk said, then lowered his gaze. “I don’t say this lightly.”

McCoy tapped on the rims of the glass looking off while shifted away from Kirk in the silence. 

“That can be done,” McCoy said, Kirk raised his head up. “Those Vulcans are goin’ to need help gettin’ out of that pickle.”

Kirk nodded. 

 “Spock’s Vulcan half will prevent him from dying should he be in the room,” Kirk said. “He will be fine.”

“Ya don’t know how much the human half rules his health,” McCoy said, turning back in the direction of the admiral. Kirk lowered his gaze on to the glass.  “No one knows. If he dies then there is goin’ to be a panic decidin’ the next leader. I highly doubt that five hundred Vulcans can make that decision easily when _emotionally compromised_.”

“Do you have a better suggestion to get rid of the people who threaten them?” Kirk asked, sharply, looking back up.

McCoy didn’t reply to Kirk for a moment. 

“No,” McCoy said. 

“The good thing is my flight holograms will not to die,” Kirk said. “And they will continue getting this ship to New Vulcan with or without it’s new blended crew.”

“Vulcans are pilotin' this ship?” McCoy asked, surprised. 

“Holograms,” Kirk said, shaking his head.  “Highly advanced holograms.”

“Can they get hurt?” McCoy asked. 

“Yes,” Kirk said. 

“Can they remember?” McCoy asked. 

“Yes,” Kirk said. 

McCoy leaned forward clasping his hands together. 

“Jim, are they programmed to be loyal to the empire?” McCoy asked

There was a beat.

“I don’t know,” Kirk said. “I didn’t ask when they were given to me.” he grew a half hearted smile. “They haven’t tried turning the ship around to face the nearest sector station.”

“ _Yet_ ,” McCoy emphasized.  McCoy leaned back into the chair.  “Are they in empire uniforms right now on the bridge?” 

“Yes,” Kirk said. 

McCoy glanced around then faced Kirk. 

“Ya gotta tell them it’s only for looks,” McCoy said. 

“I will,”  Kirk said. 

“Ya don’t want them to turn around and turn this ship in to the nearest sector station,” McCoy said. “Because one day they will. And no one would have known a thin' about it until we get into the sector station to face security, a furious captain, and five hundred one Vulcans in limbo. We’ll be executed if they find out the truth!”

Kirk briefly closed his eyes with a sigh then opened them in a way that indicated he understood the risk while facing the older man and nodded his head. 

“Hey!” Scott said. “Havin’ a drink without me.”

The two men grew smiles at the approaching Scotsman. 

“Yes,” Kirk said, as Scott brought over a mobile chair.

“Speakin’ of drinkin’ without him,” McCoy rolled his eye leaning back into the chair. “I have a story that I have been savin’ to tell ya face to face.” McCoy poured a glass for the Scotsman. 

“Thank ye,” Scott said, taking the drink. 

“Did he dress up as a cow after getting drunk at a Klingon Bar?” Kirk asked. 

“Nae,” Scott said. “I fought a Klingon.”

“Not the story I’m thinkin’ of,” McCoy said, with a cackle. “The Romulan story!”

“Whatever he says, it’s a over-exaggeration!” Scott protested. 

“This was just last week,”  McCoy said, hurling over between laughter slamming his fist onto the table and threw himself back kicking his legs. “Ya will never believe it!” The camera panned back as McCoy began to tell between his laughter the story about Scott, four Romulans, Romulan Ale, and a android by the name Lore.


	11. Chapter 11

The doors to Spock’s quarters opened letting in a well confident aging admiral with a calculative coming in by his left shoulder then shifting himself forward to balance himself out. He seemed more himself in the two piece blue uniform that had a blue sparkling sash lacking the terran combadge, lacked sleeves, this time instead of the solid darker color of the primary color of the jacket there was the shape of a darker blue warp trail trailing from the left shoulder to the right gliding over the chest coming to the other side that had the small figure of a black starship. The combadge resting on his breast was different in the shape of the IDIC symbol. A direct contrasted from the modern red admiral uniform that had a golden zipper, black shoulders, and lacked sleeves.

“Still going through uniforms?” Spock inquired, resting on his bed in a light meditation trance

“This is just for the Vulcan deck,” Kirk replied. 

“You will find yourself needing to change your uniform more often than you think coming here,” Spock said. “They only had to listen to you because I was there for the announcement.” there was a hint of amusement in the Vulcan’s gravel voice. 

Kirk walked over the well tidied cots that were organized neatly. 

“I thought they could tolerate the uniform,” Kirk said. “They flat out refuse to speak with me in it. T’Pen is the only who does talk to me in uniform, and, it’s mind boggling.” He came over to the Vulcan’s side then sat down beside him and scooted over giving him some sitting space. “Asides to being betrayed often by terran captains, what else did they do that’s made them avert speaking to a terran in authority?”

“There used to be a thousand in this group,” Spock started. “We were immobilized by a ion storm after a light attack by a ambitious Terran Captain. Captain Saru. First they took the men, then the women, the children, and the elderly. Saru made them watch them be taken away in a very unnecessary rough manner and the children were screaming for their parents,” he stopped, briefly, his eyes glassy. “The reason why we train the children to be emotionally restrictive is because they are more emotional than adults. Their emotional pain is amplified and felt more and makes  a very horrible memory to keep. I can still hear their cries,” he turned his head away toward the door. “This ship can carry only one thousand individuals. We would have been unable to help out any survivors struggling to get to New Vulcan if their ships were broken down had we still had those five hundred other members.”

Kirk reached out placing a hand on Spock’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze that held a comforting feeling and sympathy. 

“I know how it feels,” Kirk said. 

“Do you?” Spock turned his head toward the admiral, his eyes staring into the man’s soul that judged. 

“Tarsus IV,” Kirk said. “I was the kid who lead the Tarsus Nine to survival.”

“The Tarsus Nine?” Spock inquired. “Their names were classified.”

“For good reason,” Kirk said. “Eyewitnesses.” 

“But they are dead,” Spock said. “History says so.”

“Who am I to argue with history?” Kirk asked, raising his eyebrows with a endearing light appearing in his eye. He let go of the Vulcan’s hand placing his hands into his lap. ’The man who has made history is who I am.” his breath grew shaky and emotional. “I am the only survivor.” Kirk briefly closed his eyes, taking a sigh, then reopened them. “Leaving our families behind was the first painful that we had to do before…” he looked down toward his hands. “I still remember watching children be torn from their parent’s arms by Kodos’s army, kicking, screaming, and pleading to be returned to their parents. The elderly was a more difficult scene to witness. I still remember what kids that I had gathered asking me if we were going to ever see our families again and being unable to answer them. I still remember being a little optimistic that the empire was going to send us supplies before Kodos’s order was executed before we had to leave our families” he looked over with a pained, aged smile toward. “I can still remember the kids crying for days after we witnessed their parent’s deaths, unsure if we were going to be alive or find enough food to keep us afloat, I can still remember watching my grandparents die before my eyes in the execution. We were marked to die. Regarded as a unnecessary mouth to feed. I can still remember seeing my best friends, sobbing, pleading not to be executed and the phaser shot wound lingered in the air after the trigger was pulled. Just a single shot to the head and they were gone. You don’t have to be telepathic to amplify your pain, Mr Spock,” Kirk turned his attention back on the Vulcan. “I get it.” he looked down. “I get it. I never wanted to speak to Kodos or see him. More than that, like they do, I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. His daughter did the favor.” 

There was silence between the two older men. 

“Does anyone else know?” Spock asked. 

“Just my crew,” Kirk said. “and my former first officer, now deceased, Hikaru Sulu.” Kirk looked over to the table. “Ah ha!” he stood up moving toward the table leaving the silent Vulcan behind. “A 3-D chess board…” he tried to move the piece only to find it was unable to be moved. “Oh right,” he placed his fists on his hips rather disappointed shaking his head. “it’s a statue.” he snorted at himself. “That’s what I forgot to add to my quarters.” he had a fond chuckle to himself. 

“You play chess?” Spock asked. 

Kirk turned toward  Spock wearing a small, little smile. 

“Used to do it a lot with my previous first officer,” Kirk said. “Gary was the most exceptional man I knew. I wouldn’t have mind being killed by him,” he patted on the top of the chess piece. “Been a long time since I played it.”

“Just how well are you at 3-D chess?” Spock inquired. 

“Was really good at it in some point of my life,” Kirk said. 

“You’re speaking to a 3-D chess champion,” Spock said. “I can beat a computer.”

“Really, now?” Kirk asked, raising a eyebrow incredulously as he shifted toward the Vulcan. 

“Why yes,” Spock said. “Would you like to play a session?”

“I love to,” Kirk said. 

“I did see a 3-D chessboard in the mess hall,” Then Spock added. “With pieces that _can_ be moved.”

Kirk laughed, coming over toward Spock’s side. 

“Let’s have a game to ourselves, Mr Spock,” Kirk said, offering his hand out and fluttered his eyes back at the Vulcan. 

Spock grabbed on to the man’s forearm and was lifted up to his feet. The two older man walked out of the quarters going over the beds with the most delicate care and came to a stop at the door where they shared a argument starting with, “No, you go first”. The camera moved to the hallway to reveal the two men turning a corner heading in the direction of the mess hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Kirk’s combadge beeped. Kirk reached his hand off the bed feeling around for it on the table beside him as he groaned, tiredly, then tapped on it lightly. The light in his quarters dimmed on from the slightest of movement on his bed. His groggy eyes tiredly opened, visibly struggling to stay awake, with his curly graying brown hair seemingly disheveled.

“Kirk here,” Kirk said.

“Eh, Jim,” Scott started.  “ye didn’t happen tae check the impulse engines before takin’ the ship out.”

“No…” Kirk said.

“These impulse engines need replacement parts!” Scott said.

Kirk lifted his head up.

“What kind?” Kirk asked, sharp and alert.

“The kind that Constitution classes need,” Scott said.  “a lot of them, replacements for replacements for replacements for the replacements for the replacements in case everything goes tae shit.”

Kirk paused.

“We don’t need impulse engines right now,” Kirk said.

“Ya never know,” Scott said. “we might get intae a bad fire fight with the empire, lose warp, and have tae limp our way intae hidin’.”

Kirk hummed placing his chin on to his hands.

“There’s a repair station twelve days away that is running low on imperial credits because it doesn’t often get Constitution customers,” Kirk said.  _And that they have outgrown old ships like us,_ he added wistfully to himself. They were subjugating planets easily with Galaxy classes, Sovereign classes, and Defiant classes. Constitution Classes had became vessels for the young to train on in case of the worst case scenario where they had to fall back to the old and out dated design to continue business as usual or to defeat the threat because the newer vessels were eliminated quite easily. “Top of the line recommended station to go for Constitution models.”

“Aye,” Scott said.

“Scotty, are you in impulse engineering at zero-zero one hundred hours ?” Kirk’s hazel eyes were on the combadge. “Instead of primary engineering at deck fifteen?”

“That is up tae date,” Scott replied. “And, I, um, uh, I need a couple holo-emitters.”

“I can give you five,” Kirk said.

“That is enough,” Scott said. “I am pickin’ the old red shirts design and givin’ em the IDIC combadge in placement of the imperial combadge.”

The bridge had two holo-emitters in the front seat with another at the communications station. It felt wrong to keep the station empty for two weeks so he put in charge a black Klingon with a afro. Only earlier did McCoy—being McCoy—egged Kirk on to give him more of a personality was the soulless hologram given characteristics. McCoy made him a superstitious individual, a terrible singing voice, spoke in a high pitch, gave him floopy goat like ears, gave him horns that curled over his curly hair, gave him a berserk button about his ears, gave him a special interest in noises, and his only talent was in playing the piano. Much to McCoy’s entertainment—the same man who insisted that he keep the changes—in between the cackling. In short, McCoy had Kirk turn a Klingon themed hologram into a very unique black goat humanoid with a forehead crest. In short, Scott wanted to do the exact same thing except it helped him and didn’t try to kill him every day like a typical imperial officer. 

“And no, you cannot give them ranks,” Kirk said. “We are not part of a military as of this moment. We are disconnected from it, dissociating, detached from it.”

“What about yer Admiral rank?” Scott asked. “Mr Spock still calls ye that.”

Kirk had a sigh.

“Scotty, I own the ship,” Kirk reminded. “I don’t hear you clinging on to the rank of Captain or Bones asking anyone to call him Rear Admiral.”

“Alright, alright,” Scott said.

“We go by what we prefer to be called here,” Kirk said.

“But what about the Vulcans askin’ about our previous ranks?” Scott asked. “Should we tell them?”

“Good night, Kirk out,” Kirk said, tapping on to the combadge.

Kirk shifted to the side of the bed and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Vulcans were gathered around in a circle surrounding a table seated by Spock and Kirk. It was a intense chess session. The fifth one since they had met over fifteen days ago. Kirk was staring at the chess board tapping on his chin contemplating his next move. Spock had his hands clasped together sitting properly in the seat. Kirk was playing illogically to the game, Spock suspected that he always did play this routine that was getting better by each session (Spock had won the first time) and more unpredictable. There were so few pieces on the layered game that it seemed to be nearing the closing. Kirk reached out taking his piece and moved it forward and pressed on the button. Spock reached forward a knight to counter against the piece blocking it access to the queen then pressed on the button. Kirk reached out taking a piece that had eluded Spock then brought it over to the queen and knocked her over. 

“Checkmate,” Kirk said.

The Vulcans slowly dissipated away from the two. 

“That was a excellent session, admiral,” Spock said. 

“I can see why you used to be a chess champion,” Kirk said. “Logical, cold, and calculative.”

“Used to be?” Spock repeated, raising his eyebrows. “My record has not been removed from the Imperial Chess Tournament. Fastest player in the empire by fifteen minutes.”

Kirk grew a knowing, well aged radiating smile back at Spock affectionately. 

“Seven of Nine is the current chess champion by five minutes,” Kirk said. 

Spock lowered his eyebrows. 

“Seven of Nine is a very odd name,” Spock replied. 

“She is of the Borg,” Kirk replied. 

“The Borg?” Spock inquired, curiously.

“I heard the Borg are like Santa Clause,” Kirk said. “Resistance to our aid is futile. We are the Borg, you will be helped.  Lower your shields and prepare for a exchange of culture and goods.”

“And?” Spock asked. 

“They tried helping Emperor Janeway at every chance they could to bring her ship back to the Alpha Quadrant due to the carnage that she was wrecking and she refused to ally with them like any terran would,” Kirk said. “Trying to conquer in the name of the empire in the beginning. The Borg happened to be cleaning up her messes most of the time.”

“They were her clean up crew,” Spock observed. 

“Exactly,” Kirk said. 

“That must have been tiring,” Spock said. 

“Could have, but it didn’t stop them,” Kirk said. “Didn’t show they were tired.”

“Indeed,” Spock  added. 

“Her mission statement turned into a ‘subjugate later, go home for reinforcements and keep crew alive’. It was a general order not to kill each other throughout the ship. Which was very difficult as you can image with the resistance co-existing with imperial officers. Some Borg defected on their own in the form of children. Some were accidentally behind and that’s where Seven of  Nine came from. They couldn’t go back because Janeway is not exactly known to hand back crew members without handing them to her CMO and let him experiment on them to his liking. Her ship was turned into a death trap for the Borg after assimilating Seven of Nine. Even if they wanted to, they could never go back for their own.” 

Kirk’s combadge beeped. 

“Kirk here,” Kirk said. 

“Admiral, you have to see this,” came the high pitch voice. 

“On my way, Jerry, Kirk out,” Kirk tapped on it then gazed up toward Spock. “Like to see what is brewing up there?”

“If it pertains to my people in any way,” Spock said, getting up from the chair. “I must be part of the decision on how it is handled.”

Kirk smiled, fondly back at the Vulcan then walked off from the room. 

“I didn’t think I have to change my uniform this early,” Kirk said. 

“Pick a uniform and stick with it,” Spock said. “The blue uniform compliments your hazel eyes.”

Kirk came to a stop at the doorway then shifted toward the Vulcan and opened his mouth as though about to reply but stopped, closing his mouth, realizing he couldn’t give a better worded compliment than Spock had. Spock neatly organized the chess table slowly and with precision until it was all set up for another round by someone else. He walked out of the mess hall with his hands linked behind his back then came to the turbo lift to find Kirk in  the modern imperial uniform waiting for him. Spock walked inside the turbo lift and came beside the human then the doors closed before the cameras eyes as Kirk had his eyes on Spock. The turbo lift doors opened to reveal the bridge. Jerry was standing alongside the helmsmen with his hands linked behind his back. Kirk was the first one out of the turbo lift. 

“What is out there?” Kirk asked. 

“A ghost ship, sir,” Jerry said. “But I have received transmissions from the vessel that indicates it is still inhabited but their energy signatures are swamped,” Spock stopped by the captain’s chair gripping on to the arm rest. “They are in Vulcan.” Kirk turned in the direction of Spock. “The ship has suffered light damage from a earlier attack. Their communications are jammed for receiving communications but not enough to prevent them from sending distress signals.”

“That’s impossible,” Kirk said. “I would have turned them away. I would have seen them,” he came over to the navigator. “Mr Spock, can you tell me that is a actual Vulcan colony ship?”

“It is,” Spock said. 

“Miss Wednesday, are your sensors saying it is there?”  Kirk asked. 

“Yes, sir,” Wednesday said. “Navigation instruments indicate it is there.”

“It could have been brought here by a anomaly,” Spock said.

“You mean it could have gone through a space bermuda triangle,  sir,” Jerry said. 

“Yes,” Spock replied. “But it does not explain it’s current status.”

“Mr Jerry, is anyone hurt on the ship?” Kirk asked. 

“I am not sure. I just get pleas for help. Panic, fear, distress,” Jerry said. “I had to turn it off.”

“Turn it on,” Kirk said. 

“Yes, Admiral,” Jerry came to the communications station and  manned it. 

GOL'NEV ETEK! SANOI! GOL'NEV ETEK! GOL'NEV ETEK! _help us! Please! help us! help us!_

Kirk looked toward the heavily disturbed Vulcan as a chill set through the air. Spock’s face remained unchanged but his eyes easily betrayed him. Kirk came over toward the Vulcan who closed his eyes fending off the stray feelings that had suddenly came out of thin air. Kirk placed his hands on to the Vulcan’s shoulder then gently rubbed them and let his hands slide down his long, thin arms. Spock began to ease and calm down visibly becoming relaxed. Kirk gently let go of the elder stepping out of his personal space. 

“That is the voice of T’Pring,” Spock said, finally, ending the silence. “She is the leader of the 35th New Vulcan Colony. She left a week and three weeks for New Vulcan before I did. Vulcan Command lost track of her four days in to her voyage. She had two thousand four hundred Vulcans in her ship.”

“That’s crowded,” Kirk said, softly. 

“Very,” Spock said. “It was a new model that could accommodate.”

“Spock, how about you stay,” Kirk said. “You were overwhelmed. It could be worse in there for you. I will go in with Bones and Chapel. We will take deck 7′s transporter room to the ship in EVA suits.”

“The Vaalyard,” Spock said. “I _must_ go with. They will trust me over you.”


	14. Chapter 14

There was complete silence in the colony ship lurking in darkness adrift.  Until there was the familiar, unfriendly sounds of the transport melody that sounded cruel and unlikable. Inside the dark interior of the colony ship appeared blue glowing humanoids that grew larger and more distinct wearing what seemed to be armor. Specifically adjusted space suits that had the Vulcan IDIC symbol on their breasts. The shoulder lights and the headlights from the ship flicked on. Each of the suits had a black screen on the bottom below the neck that read names. The interior of the helmets were glowing light red in a way that was highlighting their faces.

McCoy and Chapel had medical kits swung over their shoulders inside protected bagging. Kirk looked from side to side observing strange unusual shapes in the wall. The shapes reminded McCoy of joints sticking out of the wall. Humanoid joints. McCoy approached the heavily decorated wall to get a closer look.  McCoy grew a look of horror as his headlights showed the face of a calm, serene Vulcan face partially sticking out of the wall. 

“My god,” McCoy said, taken back as he looked around. “My god, Jim.” McCoy  scanned the wall.  “They have become part of the ship!”

“Are they alive?” Kirk asked. 

“My medical tricorder says they are not,” McCoy said. “None of them are.“

“In this section of the colony ship,” Chapel added. 

“There could be survivors,” McCoy said. 

Kirk turned his attention on to Spock. 

“Do you want to go further?” Kirk asked. 

Spock was knelt down toward the figure of a child trapped in a meditative pose. 

“They were not in pain,” Spock acknowledge. “Wide corridors, more seating areas, better equipment…” he placed his hand on the top of the child’s head ad lifted himself up. “Due to the hailing that your ship received, there are others who must be in pain from this anomaly’s aftermath.”

“What kind of a anomaly does that?” Kirk asked. 

“The Philadelphia Experiment kind,” McCoy said. “ISS Enterprise D has submitted it has gone through some of that.  Vicious, silent, momentary and brutal.”

“And if we find a thousand survivors,” Kirk said. “We can repair this ship and make sure it follows us to New  Vulcan. Like a Vulcan fleet.”

“If there are any survivors _at all_ ,” McCoy said. 

“We were hailed by Lady T’Pring,” Spock said. Kirk walked on thinking thoughtfully to himself over the matter. The three followed the admiral making sure to duck out of the way of the limp filled hall. “She said the word ‘us’. There are survivors holed up somewhere on this ship.”

“Ya want me to believe that Vulcans survive a anomaly for two months without bein’ able to retrieve resources?” McCoy asked. “She could believe there are others still alive and not know she is the only one. One survivor is likely with this mass grave.”

“That is knowledge that will be parted to her once we find her,” Spock said. 

“Mr Spock, how many Sehlat’s did this ship have?” Kirk asked.

“One thousand,” Spock replied. “If there are any of them left alive we are not leaving them behind, either.”

“I wasn’t going to suggest that,” Kirk said. “I was going to suggest that they have been using them against their strict vegetarian diet.”

“Grass can’t live in the dark, Jim,” McCoy said. 

“There is such a way,” Spock said. “There is a garden that absorbs starlight, moonlight, and solar energy on the lower decks.” 

“Ah, so that’s what the big dome was for,” McCoy said. 

“Yes, Doctor,” Spock said, “It is capable of storing energy from passed by suns and redistributing it as reserve power for months at a time. In case the dilithium crystals fail.”

“That dome is covered,” Kirk said. “It’s in use.” 

“Sehlats are there,’” Spock said. “But not the survivors.”

* * *

The group resumed their trek through the colony ship finding the same remains over and over and over belonging to Vulcans of all ages. It went on for hundreds of Vulcans. The anomaly didn’t discriminate. The elders long Vulcan robes were on the floor like sacred stone that had remained the same for centuries kept in favorable conditions. The folds, the crease, and the length of the robes on the floor outlining their figures gave the distinct feeling that they were inside a historical museum that allowed a glimpse in time forever frozen. The soft color of blue, gray, and the rays of white light landing on the figures with dust particles floating in the air. Spock came to a stop lowering his head in a way that that drew Kirk’s concern noticing the elder wasn’t following  him. Kirk grabbed on to the elder’s shoulder sending back   comforting, calm warm feelings that allowed Spock to settle. 

McCoy turned away from the group observing the flickering lights ahead on a door that seemingly blocked the remaining half of the colony ship..

“I wonder how they are fairin’ over there,” McCoy said. 

“They need help,” Chapel agreed. 

Spock’s hands were outstretched curled and bent with his eyes closed. 

“The survivors are in there,” Spock said. “Admiral, Doctors,” he lifted his head up. “I need you to remain outside.”

Kirk had a short nod. 

“Whatever you need to do, Mr Spock,” Kirk said. 

Spock strolled past them then came to the door and typed on to a panel. The door opened before him leading to the small section of ship that separated the two halves. He looked down toward his science tricorder and saw that it read there was oxygen. He pressed on a side button to his uniform then unclasped the helmet placing it to his side. His long gray hair was set up in a bun with two  short gray sticks sticking out. He approached the other door then looked over to see that the door had entered had closed behind him. He turned toward it then pressed on the keyboard. The doors opened before him to reveal terrified Vulcans armed with phasers with their grips easily trembling and looks of panic on their faces. Spock held his hand up forming the ta’al. 

“Sarlah nash-veh tor dvin-tor,” Spock said _. I come to serve._

The Vulcans lowered their phasers, their typical bowl cuts unkept, and their panic faded away replaced by eased, soothed calm that swept over the crowd visibly making the air become lighter in the corridor. The hall paneling were painted yellow with dark blue stripe going down the corridor.

“Vu dvin dor etwel,” the leading Vulcan said, returning the ta’al. _Your service honors us._

“Dash-tor?” Spock asked _. Injured?_

“Ha,”  came the nod. _Yes._

“Mura fisahr,“ Spock requested, linking his hands. _Drop your phaser_. 

"Po?” The alarmed second Vulcan asked. _Why?_

“Fa-wak tor du ra karthau,” Spock said. _You will do as I command_. "apc'koik dungi ri svi-tor tor skasau wuh dash-tor rik’ ish-veh ek'manek.” _Company will not enter to to treat the injured without their safety._ He shifted to his side gesturing toward the other side of the doorway. He shifted toward them once hearing their murmurs. “Terrasu.” _Terrans._

Their murmurs grew louder. 

“Wilat nam-tor t'sai t'pring?” Spock prodded. _Where is lady T’‘Pring?_

“ Fa-wak shroi ri nash-veh nemut zhitlar,” They raised their phasers at him.  _I will not listen to the words of my enemy._

Spock did not move with his hands linked behind his back with his aged, calm glare. 

“Au nam-tor fi’ etwel vla.  Wuh halitra-lan Terrasu tor t'nash-veh t'hy'la,” Spock explained. _They are on our side. The admiral terran is my T'hy'la._

One by one they lowered their phasers.

“Du nam-tor ri punekwitau tor tor nash tehnat ish-veh dungi?“ _You are not forced to do this against your will?_

“Rai,” Spock replied. _No._ He repeated his earlier question for emphasis. _“Wilat nam-tor t'sai t'pring_?” **_WHERE IS LADY T’PRING?_**

“Mesut,” came the single reply. _Bridge._

“Pen-nil-bek,” Spock said, holding up his index finger. _Just a moment._

He went through the entrance and closed the door behind him, put the helmet on, pressed the button, reclasped it, then  pressed on to the panel.  He came to the other side panel entering in his code. The door opened before him to reveal the terrans. He gestured them in and they went inside following him.  The door closed behind Chapel. The room was lighter than the other half indicating that oxygen was inside easily from the glowing buttons, the large windows on each sides that had glowing red lights surrounding the frames, and McCoy could see the Enterprise from ahead. It looked so distant from the colony ship. McCoy felt like a ant. Spock pressed on to the panel as the group took off their helmets one by one. McCoy and Chapel were allowed passage first into the scenery. Kirk was left speechless at the sheer number of Vulcans that crowded the halls in ‘t’ shaped corridors with their wounds covered by makeshift bandages. 

“Ask them if they know what happened here,” Kirk said.

Spock turned toward the first Vulcan. 

“Nam-tor du saralashek t’ wuh sutra?” Spock inquired. _Are you speaker of the people_?

“Hah,” the first vulcan nodded. “T’Dalsie.”

“Ra pavesh-tor la’?” Spock asked. _What happened here?_

“Wuh iss enterprise d nashiv etek hi t'sai t'pring tor ac'ruth au ri solektra.  T'sai t'pring var-tor etek she afer-tor wuh'ashiv yut.  Etek messau t’ ish-veh.  Ik yut vesh’ wuh flekh'es,” T’Dalsie explained. _The ISS Enterprise D attacked us but lady T'Pring made certain they not land.  Lady T'Pring told us she found another way. We approved of it. That way was a anomaly._ “Etek pakik tepul heh vesh’ lehm-tor pa’.  Hi lu sarlah etek tor, etek kupi ri ashenau wuh vath ulef.  T'sai t'pring went svi'udish k’ ish-veh ret saikhut tor wuh vath ulef heh fun-tor hi ri var-tor etek ra vesh’ svi’ wuh vath ulef.  Etek goh zuneshek dash-tor Vuhlkansu tor ish-veh pla’.  Kar t’ pishek, kov, heh la'y.  U’ hi .  u’ hi  .  u’ hi au had vesh’ krus t’ wuh hali.  T'sai t'pring tresahk wuh tepul na’ wuh vath ulef.” _We lost power and were thrown around. But when we came to, we could not raise the other half. Lady T'Pring went inside with her space suit to the other half and returned but not tell us what was in the other half. We only saw injured Vulcans make it back. Arms of steel, stone, and rug. As though… as though… as though they had been part of the ship. Lady T'Pring cut the power for the other half._

“The new Enterprise was chasing them,” Spock translated. “T’Pring piloted into a anomaly, as we suspect, people became part of the  ship and  T’Pring had to tear them out of it.” He turned his attention on to the admiral. “Admiral, you do not need to see this.”

“Captain of the Enterprise, remember?” Kirk asked. “I saw weird every day,” he gestured on. “Let’s find T’Pring and tell her that she is surrounded by allies.” He eyed toward the Vulcan and back to Spock. 

“New Vulcan custom is to mask the energy signatures if caught by Imperial starships and claim that we are supply runners,” Spock elaborated. “Not colony ships. Like Jerry said, they were purposely swamped.”

“But you didn’t have that function on your colony ship,” Kirk said. 

“I used to,” Spock said. “I sold it for imperial credits. I hid the ship half the time in the last month and took short cuts until there wasn’t any left to use.” 

Spock walked on ahead of Kirk.


	15. Chapter 15

The last set of doors opened before the two men. The bridge was smaller compared to the Enterprise bridge. Roughly, it was the size of the center of the room where the captain’s chair sat on the Enterprise bridge. The room was painted red and silver with a small, square view screen. a well aged Vulcan woman turned away from the heavy console with her fingers on the LCAR’s colorful screen. Sleeker, less 2280′s more 2360's. Spock gestured toward Kirk, “T’hy’la”. The Admiral visibly watched her ease before his eyes. 

“We are helping the injured,” Kirk said. “Got the best doctors on them.”

“T’Pring,” Spock addressed. “We like to start a Vulcan Colony Fleet.”

“Do you have protection?” T’Pring asked. 

“We have the Enterprise,” Spock said. 

“You do not,” T’Pring said.

“I cannot lie,” Spock said. 

“The Enterprise is under the command of Captain Soong,“ T’Pring said. 

“That’s the Enterprise D,” Kirk said. “Not the Enterprise A.”

“The Enterprise was destroyed,” T’Pring said. 

“It was, but the emperor decided to rebuild it and add to his collection,” Kirk said. “After my crews disappearance.”

“Then you are aware of Rear Admiral Chekov’s and Emperor Sulu’s fate?” T’Pring inquired. 

“Painfully,” Kirk said. “I was there when Emperor Janeway had him executed for being part of my mess. We all were except for our old friend Sulu,” he looked down toward the floor with regret laid on his shoulders as he had a sigh. He closed his eyes then reopened them, lifting his head up.  “We had to leave Sulu behind to lead the empire  before going into the pods. A part of me is happy that Sulu didn’t.”

“He was there,” T’Pring said, Kirk grew a look of disbelief. 

“But he is _dead_ ,” Kirk said. 

“Did you see him die?” T’Pring asked. 

“No,” Kirk said. 

“Did you see the admiral die?” T’Pring asked. 

“Yes,” Kirk said. 

T’Pring’s eyes glanced over toward Spock then toward Kirk. 

“Then why did I catch their hails on my journey?” T’Pring said. 

“No,” Kirk said.

“We were lead to believe the Enterprise was destroyed,” T’Pring said. “why not the same for them?”

“Because she cut off his head!” Kirk shouted, then turned away closing his eyes and his hands were in fists. 

Spock turned his attention off the admiral. 

“What happened?” Spock said. 

“They were lost,”  T’Pring said. “Asking for directions to Vulcan. Claimed they were late for a quiet  party that Rear Admiral Tuvok  was holding. They claimed to have gone through a anomaly that sent them off course and brought them to my domain.”

“Did you destroy their vessel?”  Spock inquired. 

“I was unable to as the Enterprise D arrived and used a tractor beam to take them in,” T’Pring said. 

“Did they appear or after the Enterprise D arrived?” Spock asked. 

“I had to lower the energy signatures, briefly, to engage communications,” T’Pring said. 

They were using found footage to let down Vulcan defenses, that’s how they were cracking down on Vulcan colony transports attempting to flee the empire for New Vulcan and developing the Vulcan slave trade. That’s how. It felt like he had been punched in the chest taking away his breath. He was unable to move at the sheer realization of it. They had taken extra means to acquire them should they have avoided the sector station’s poll taking. His thoughts on the matter were rather loud enough for Spock to overhear when they stood shoulder to shoulder. The sheer realization echoed hauntingly in Spock’s mind. 

“A ruse,” Kirk said. “They weren’t real. A classic trick to lure out colony ships.”

“Did you check for lifeforms?” Spock inquired. 

“I had not,” T’Pring said.  T’Pring typed onto a station then she turned toward Spock. “Station indicates there were none.”

“They used holograms,” Kirk said. “We can protect everyone with my ship and we’ll make sure that hologram episode does not happen again.”

“We have eight highly advanced holograms manning the Enterprise,” Spock explained. “They have no loyalty to the empire.”

“How many dilithium crystals do you have?” T’Pring asked. 

“I stored plenty,” Kirk said. “Roughly five thousand.”

“And where is these five thousand dilithium crystals?” Spock asked. “I did not see any of these anywhere on the ship.”

“They’re safe,” Kirk said, reassuringly toward Spock then turned his attention on to T’Pring.

“I accept,” T’Pring said. “On the condition that Mr Spock joins me in separating the grave yard from the survivors and being given a ample supply to replace my burned out dilithium crystal.”

“You left with one dilithium crystal?” Kirk asked. 

“We had so few to use for so many colony ships,” T’Pring said.

Kirk nodded. 

“I can do with that,” Kirk said. “Lady T’Pring.”

“Aren’t you concerned about my ship?” T’Pring asked. “They know what it looks like.”

“How many do you have?” Kirk asked. 

“One thousand four hundred thirty-seven,”  T’Pring replied. 

“I have news for you,” Kirk said. “I have holo-emitters that can cover a entire ship and turning it from a Vulcan colony vessel into something else is going to be the blink of a eye. A different colony ship all together. A _imperial_ colony ship.”


	16. Chapter 16

_“Mr Spock,” McCoy said, coming to Spock’s side.  
_

_“Doctor?” Spock said, coming to a stop in the corridor turning toward the younger man.  
_

_“As a doctor,” McCoy started, clasping his hands together. “I get the distinct feelin’ ya not telling anyone somethin’ and it might be very important to your health.”_

_Spock raised a silver, slanted brow.  
_

_“What gives you the impression of that?” Spock inquired.  
_

_“I dunno,” McCoy said. “It is just a feelin’.” he shrugged, linking his hands behind his back. “A feelin’ that you’re goin’ through somethin’ ya not tellin’ anyone. When ya do feel the need to talk to someone, my office is open. Talkin’ is good for the soul.”_

_“I will be sure to take note of that,” Spock walked on heading toward the transporter leaving a concerned  McCoy behind catching up with Kirk and Chapel on the way to the Transporter room._

* * *

Being back in the section that divided the colony ship wasn’t as weird as Kirk had implied it would be, jokingly, before beaming himself back to his ship once the energy dampers were lowered. Just getting out of the suit quickly and taking out his holo-emitter bag from his pocket. Spock had his helmet pressed against his side. Spock pressed a series of switches on the side and looked over toward T’Pring. She pressed the switches and they shared nods. They pulled a leveler at once sending the final piece flying from the vessel. The balcony gave  a better view of space as a whole watching the abandoned, ghost part fall into the star filled canvas.  The Enterprise fired on the grave yard multiple times until it started to explode from the inside sending scrap metal flying in all directions and the bright flames served as a finale. Spock sighed, his demeanor remaining as calm and collected compared to the stern and serious Vulcan. Spock tore his gaze from the window toward T’Pring. 

“I grieve with thee,” Spock said. 

T’Pring turned her attention on to Spock. 

“Were you the last group to leave Vulcan?” T’Pring said. 

Spock nodded. 

“I was,” Spock replied. “What is left of the Vulcan Science Academy and Vulcan Command is part of my colony.”

“Were there anyone left behind?“ T’Pring asked. 

“I searched before I left and could not find any. Only rubble, decomposing Vulcans, the remains of the disaster,” Spock said. “The young Vulcan boy was the last and only one I could find .”

“The dark one,” T’Pring said. 

“T’Telvis,” Spock said. 

“I am puzzled…” T’Pring said. “he is always with you no matter where you are. Where is T’Telvis?”

Spock closed his eyes, having a difficult with a sigh coming out, regretfully. 

“He was taken from my hands,” Spock said. “Including the children I was in charge of—”

“All of them,” T’Pring said. 

“Yes,” Spock said. “By Saru.”

T’Pring grew shaken for  a Vulcan. 

“ _Captain_ Saru,” T’Pring said, terrified yet calmly. “Was given responsibility to take them to Vulcan slave owners.” 

It sounded like the news had been just told to her that one of the worst in the empire was sent to deal with the Vulcan colony ships fleeing the empire. The same one who takes illegal children crossing the border of the empire and sends them to imperial reeducation centers where they would surely be sent into the system, distributed to foster parents, become brainwashed, and turn into extremely loyal members of the empire who would die for it. If they were lucky enough, he would drop them down onto a planet that hadn’t been subjugated and allowed to fight for survival against the planet’s wildlife on their terms. His tactics started over a hundred years ago where the seeds had turned into thriving civilizations on the level of agriculture and were quickly subjugated a few years ago.  Fates that no Vulcan child would get to share. 

Spock opened his eyes. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Spock said.

“They are dead,” T’Pring said. 

“I still feel them,” Spock said. “And that… and that… I cannot reconcile.”

“I am fortunate not to have lost my charge,” T’Pring said. 

“You are,” Spock said. “Keeping myself together in the last few months has been … . difficult.”

“Have you meditated?” T’Pring said. 

“Recently, I have been given newfound opportunities to meditate,” Spock said. “To be Vulcan and Human without compromising my emotional being. My link with the children has only been worse for the wear…”

T’Pring’s eyes slightly widened. 

“Being separated from the children never ended for you,” T’Pring said. “You have not shielded yourself.”

“Who am I _not_ to hold their hands and give them hope that they will survive it?” Spock snapped back. “That I will see them another day, alive and well, free.” he turned away from the window. “It is all they have.”

“You are lying to them,” T’Pring said. “Giving them false hope is not logical.”

“Lies are all that we have left,” Spock said, then tapped on the combadge. “Spock to Enterprise, one to beam over.” He turned toward her giving the ta’al. “Live long and prosper.”

T’Pring returned it watching him vanish. 

“Peace and long life,” T’Pring replied. _I hope you find that peace,_ was what she meant to say, as she became the only Vulcan left in the dark room.


	17. Chapter 17

“Jim!” Scott shouted, catching up with Kirk. 

Kirk looked over toward the engineer, turned his head away, and speed walked away. 

“Scotty, no,” Kirk said. 

Scott caught up with him. 

“We got a couple asteroids that we can make metal from,” Scott said. 

“The Enterprise isn’t made to make metal,” Kirk said. “The repair station is a few days away.”

“Ten days,” Scott said. 

“It is only light damage,” Kirk said. “We have helped them as it is giving them dilithium crystals and a holo-emitter that works by my combadge’s command,” he pointed toward his combadge. “We are not in a rush.”

Scott got in the way. 

“What if we get attacked and that damage gets worse?” Scott asked. “By the time the battle is over…” Kirk could see the image of floating Vulcans in space drifting away from holes with calm, serene expression and moving like a doll falling from the sky. “They are goin’ tae lose a lot more Vulcans. Vulcans are like dominos with their bonds if ye haven’t heard. Kill five and ye lose twenty and if ye lose twenty then ye lose a hundred. And that’s basic knowledge.”  Kirk  rubbed his chin. “Dinnae have tae be a doctor tae know that.”

Kirk looked up toward the man. 

“And besides,” Scott said. “we are on thin ice right now and very lucky.”

“Your point has been made, Scotty,” Kirk said. “How do you propose turning asteroids into hull?”

“Leave that to me,” Scott said. “And my friends.”

“You have one day,”  Kirk said. 

“One day?” Scott asked, alarmed. “We’ll need two!”

“We cannot remain in the same  place for so long,” Kirk said. “We only jumped out of warp because of their distress signals.”

“See what I can do, _captain_ ,” Scott said, then walked on ahead of the admiral leaving the fondest of smiles on his face. 

There was a beep from the combadge. 

“Kirk here,” Kirk said. 

“T’Pring requests that we supply her ship with food,” Jerry said. 

“Why not use the botanical garden?” Kirk asked. 

“There are sehlats, admiral,” Jerry replied. “They do not wish to eat anymore and let them recover in terms of population.”

“Right, right, right,” Kirk rubbed his forehead. “I’ll get right on that. Kirk out.”  He sighed then looked up toward the cieling. “How are we going to feed a thousand people on her ship?” he walked on rubbing both sides of his forehead. “I can’t believe Vulcans didn’t bother to install replicators into their colony ships.”


	18. Chapter 18

There was a long, green cigar shaped spaceship flying in space fleeing from three Defiant class spaceships that were firing at it relentlessly. The spaceship seemed more of a long term botanical study vessel rather than a realistic conquering vessel that served the empire well. Not sleek, light gray, being spread out so that it would be hard to destroy it completely with elaborate designs that only made it harder to target one half of the starship. It seemed old and new at the same time with its design looking toward the future. Light gray metal hulls glided over the glass like fixture that revealed levels of decks coated in green. The camera moved in the nick of time unto the spaceship as the ship trembled loudly from inside with light intensity being bright displaying various fruits and vegetables covering the ship. It went up the stairs that took on articulate curves in the form of stairs leading from room to room to deck to deck. It finally came up the stair case to reveal two Ferengi figures standing close together away from the main chair up front that had a good view of the main screen. 

“WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ACQUIRE A GREEN SHIP?”

“Because it’s prosperous,”

“It’s got nothing to it!”

“It’s going to get us latinum!”

“Is a fools errand!”

The Ferengi with a Klingon forehead crest crashed the normal Ferengi against the wall covered in vines. 

“Shields are holding at ninety-five percent,” the computer’s voice echoed. 

The green ship stirred. 

“We can make a profit out of it,”

The Ferengi nodded, rapidly. 

“You bought this for FIVE bars of latinum!”

The panels covered in green exploded sending them flying landing on to another. 

“I did,”

The Klingon-Ferengi’s eyes grew big lifting himself up to his feet. 

“Harack, FIVE. LOUSY. BARS?”  The Klingon-Ferengi grabbed Harack by the shirt collar lifting her up.  

Harack grew a protesting look. 

“We can make a profit, Kar’Las!” Harack nodded, repeatedly, again. 

“You don’t see the empire letting free green ships go wherever they want in the _IMPERIAL TERRITORY_!”  Kar’Las waved his arms.

Another explosion sent them flying away from each other landing on opposite sides. 

“We escaped the authority with this from Deep Space Nine!” Harack replied. “Why not save our lives?”

“HARACK!”  Kar’Las replied. “WE! MIGHT! NOT! SURVIVE! THIS! ACQUISITION!”

Harack bolted over toward the pilot’s chair. 

“Hold on a minute,” Harack said, as the ship stirred as another blast struck the hulls. “I can warp out of here.”

“This investment isn’t going to warp us to safety and you know it,” Kar’Las said. 

Harack looked over toward Kar’Las with a resigned look that was heavily reluctant. 

“I was talking about a different warp,”  Harack said. 

“What warp?” Kar’Las asked. “There is only _warp_ drive.”

“The seller told me this ship has transwarp,” Harack said. 

Kar’Las’s eyes grew big. 

“We lost ten of our business partners,” Kar’Las gestured toward the dead Ferengi behind Harack. “we are not going to lose our home next!”

Harack turned toward  Kar’Las. 

“We have nothing left to lose,” Harack said as a panel from above cackled with electricity. “ _I_ have nothing left to lose,” Harack stood up. “There is a escape pod over there.”

“We made a contract,” Kar’Llas said. “and contracts are to be kept. We are partners.”

“Between _Ferengi_ ,” Harack said. “This is my profit and I will not allow you to be killed over it.”

Kar’Las nodded. 

“You are more of a Ferengi than I am,” Kar’Las said. 

“Rule 284, deep down, everyone is a Ferengi,” Harack said. 

“Ah ha!”  Kar’Las said. 

“Except you, you are more of a survivalist,” Harack said. “Go.”

Kar’Las spared one last look at Harack then bolted into the escape pod. Harack waited until the space pod disembarked from the spaceship then jumped into warp fleeing from the scene. Harack seated down then slid up the old fashioned bar on the leveler sending the ship into transwarp. The ship was coated in a thin, light blue filmsy layer of light outlining its nacelles located on the top and bottom of the the ship with the glass glowing a bright green rather than a familiar blue hue and vanished leaving the three imperial starships at a standstill. 

* * *

“Admiral Kirk,” Kirk was on the observation deck on heavy contemplation looking on toward the Vulcan colony ship. “S’chn T’gai Spock,” Spock was in light meditation on his bed. “report to the bridge, immediately.”

Jerry tapped on the button ending the announcement looking over in the direction of the recently appeared starship.  It had appeared in a green center of light then slowly expanded from a small pen to a very long, large ship. Wednesday, the navigator, was looking at in awe. The pilot, Greg, was looking it in fascination with big eyes.  The red alert was raised echoing throughout the Enterprise. The Vulcan Colony Ship turned on its energy swamp as it came to hide behind the Enterprise for protection. The turbo lift doors opened from behind the bridge crew. 

“What do we have out there?” Kirk asked, looking at the green ship warily. 

“Unknown,” Wednesday said. “I detect one lifeform aboard the ship.”

“Receiving distress signal,” Jerry said. 

Spock and Kirk exchanged a cautious glance. 

“On screen,” Kirk said, seating down into the chair. 

Harack appeared with her back to the screen. 

“This is quite a pickle,” Harack said, 

“Admiral James T. Kirk of the ISS Enterprise A,” Kirk said, making the Ferengi jump. “we received your distress signal.”

Harack turned toward the view screen. 

“I am Harack,” Harack said. “I was being attacked by Cardassians.”

“Cardassians?” Kirk asked. “What kind of ship do you have?” he saw figures on the ground from behind Harack. 

“A green ship,” Harack said. 

“A green ship,” Kirk said.  “I am somewhat _familiar_ to that.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Harack said. “I was going to bring it out of the Cardassian territory when the imperial starships fired on me.”

“You just said you were escaping Cardassians not Imperial Starships,” Kirk said. 

“Yes, I was escaping them too,” Harack said. 

“Ah, you just bought it and didn’t get a permit,” Kirk said. 

“No, of course not!” Harack said. “I would be a fool not to have permits of all types of vessels.”

“Then why is there dead Ferengi from behind you?” Kirk asked. 

“They’re not dead,” Harack said. “They’re alive, just sleeping!”

Spock rolled a eye from the other side of the room. 

“I beg your pardon,” Kirk said. “but my navigator tells me you are the only one on the ship alive.”

“I made a bad contract,” Harack said. 

“A bad deal went wrong,” Kirk said. 

“Exactly,” Harack said. 

“And you want me to believe you’re the only Ferengi that draws the empires ire?” Kirk asked. 

“Yes!” Harack said. 

“Where did you just warp from?” Kirk  asked. 

“The Kelpia sector,” Harack said. 

Kirk did the math in his head.

“That is away by three months,” Kirk got up. _That is away by three months_ repeated in his head. The thought occurred to  Kirk staring at the ship. Kirk slowly leaned forward with the flicker of hope in his eyes. “You have transwarp.”

“Yes,” Harack said. 

Kirk made the gesture to end the communications then stood up pacing the bridge, rubbing his hands together, momentarily clenching on to his hands.  He came to a stop resting his arms on the thin, light gray rail looking up toward the Vulcan. Spock had a thoughtful look then motioned his attention toward the Vulcan colony ship and returned his attention on to Kirk shaking his head. With that simple gesture, the idea was moot. Kirk leaned himself off the rail rubbing his temples with a sigh and made the gesture to turn it back on seating down into the chair. 

“As of right now, my ship is the NVC Enterprise A,” Kirk said. “We are making a Vulcan Colony Fleet. It is not allied with the empire in any form. We are keeping the old name until we are out of imperial territory.” The Ferengi on the screen visibly relaxed. “We have one thousand Vulcans on the ship across from you who need food on from a day to day basis, if not, a weekly supply. And I am willing to pay you over two point three million in latinum for your services. I will give you the payment sometime during the voyage. .”

“Two point three million?” Harack asked.

“Yes,” Kirk said. 

“Two point five million,”  Harack said. 

“I don’t give mercy often to law breaking Ferengi,” Kirk said. “I have a armed ship with torpedoes willing to take you out.” he tapped on the arm rest watching the horror spread on the Ferengi. “Have I made myself any clear?”

“Yes,” Harack squeaked. 

“If you betray me, or anyone in this fleet, I will personally see to it that you are dead,” Kirk said.

“Yes,” Harack said. “But do you have any protection?”

Everyone’s eyes were on Kirk. 

“This is a flagship,” Kirk said. “We are the protection for the time being,” he gave a confident smile back. “I like you to prepare watermelons if you have any for the other colony ship. God knows how much they need it. If you need help, I can gladly send over five helpers,”  Kirk waved his hand before Harack could speak. “Enterprise out.” He sighed. “Lower red alert, contact T’Pring, inform her that we have just made another ally.”

Spock joined the man’s side. 

“Admiral,” Spock said. “It occurs to me now.”

“What does?” Kirk asked. 

“This must be how it feels for the Battlestar Galactia to gain a fleet when it didn’t expect any,” Spock said. “Watching it happening.”

“It’s a miracle,” Kirk agreed. “But for how long…” he looked off toward the spacecraft that kept up it’s hull. 

* * *

“TWO POINT THREE MILLION IN LATINUM!” Harack screamed. “TWO POINT THREE MILLION!”

Harack jumped, kicked her legs, fist pumped, cheered, and squealed until there was no more energy to release.

“Two point three million,” Harack panted, placing her hands onto her knees. “Two point three million.”

Harack looked over toward her fallen business partners as it finally sank in.

“ _Two_ … _point_ … _three_ … _million_ ,” Harack started to cry, covering her face with her bent over figure falling down toward the ground rubbing at her eyes with tears of sadness and joy at the prospect of hitting it rich with her not quite there business partners. Harack buried her face on to the figures chest clenching her hand onto the free hand laid by their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking chaRACTERS IS MY SPECIALTY.


	19. Chapter 19

Harack found a deck to bury her old business partners.  They gave their life for fortune and they were going to make a profit. Just not the way they had planned it to be. She had dug the ten holes late into the night shortly after they had dropped out of warp drive lingering behind a cluster of moons. Chopping down several watermelons and dividing them thoroughly enough to make a large bowl hadn’t been easy between the pain but she had made through it throwing berries into the bunch and beamed over the large bowl made of leaves holding water. 

“We will be beaming a gift over shortly,” T’Pring said. “Remain calm.”

“I don’t need latinum bars so soon,” Harack said. “I don’t have a room picked out.”

“Latinum bars?” T’Pring inquired, her voice indicating that she had raised her brow. “Negative, it is not that.”

In a stream of blue light appeared figures on four feet standing side by side with long tails that had stubby yellow hair, they had a small sand complimenting mane growing around their necks, pink noses, narrow heads,  their ears were a odd mix between bear and lion, and there was dark brown markings decorating their body that seemed to resemble ancient Vulcan text. At best they were the most unique creatures that Harack had seen. When a single ‘woof’ sound came from them, the Ferengi jumped onto the transporter console with a terrified scream that went ignored. 

“We are not sure if we sent one female and one male but the females look like the males,” T’Pring explained over the comn. 

Harack stood on the top of a console. 

“They _what_?” Harack shouted. 

“They look alike,” T’Pring replied. 

“What do you mean they look alike?” Harack replied. 

“Sehlat females had to evolve manes and masculine roar to protect their pride when the male had been killed off,” T’Pring replied. “This unique evolution has been spotted in numerous planets regarding animals similar to lions. There is recorded evidence they have evolved pseudo male genitalia.”

“YOU GAVE ME LIONS!” Harack  screamed. 

“Herbivores,” T’Pring said. “A parting gift.”

“Herb–herb—herb—herbivores can still attack,” Harack said.

“Do not be fearful of them,” T’Pring warned. “If you are running away from them then they will chase after you and have to kill you as they think you are intruding on their territory. They are wild animals and wild animals chase after creatures that run.”

“Ferengi don’t claim territory,” Harack said. 

“This ship is your profit, is it not?” T’Pring inquired. “It is your territory.”

“Yes, yes, yes, it is,” Harack said. “I am not trained for this.”

“Are they neutralized?” T’Pring required. 

“They are eating the leaves,” Harack said, trembling. 

“They are neutralized,” T’Pring replied. “Consider them your guard dogs.”

“Guard dogs are capable of being domesticated,” Harack said. 

“Yes, they are,” T’Pring agreed. 

“These are **WILD ANIMALS**!” Harack emphasized. 

“Packbonding will be effective with them,” T’Pring replied. “On their terms.”

“I never bonded with them after birth!” Harack replied. "They don’t know me! I would have a chance with them HAD I BEEN THERE WHEN THEY WERE YOUNG!”

“Guard dogs are no different from their ancestors,” T’Pring replied. “Cooperation, respect, affection, food, water, and being cared for is what has kept them staying in line and loyal to their masters. Treat them like family and they will treat you like family.” T’Pring’s voice stopped briefly.  “Be quiet and very careful around them in the first few days around them. Let them approach you not the other way around.”

“Uh, Ferengi don’t exactly treat family well,” Harack said. 

“Outside of business, Miss Harack,” T’Pring replied. 

“ _Oh_ , **oh, _oh_** ,” Harack said, nodding her head. “That, that, that we do.”

“Live long and prosper,” T’Pring said. “NVC 35th, Vaalyard. out”

Harack looked down toward the wandering animals. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” Harack said, sliding off the transporter console.


	20. Chapter 20

“T’Hail to Doctor McCoy,”

“McCoy here,” McCoy said. 

“T’Hail is in labor,” T’Hail said. 

“Ah, that T’Hail,” McCoy lowered his bowling ball. “Wait, yar bondmate is in labor?”

“Yes,” T’Hail said. 

“Get her to sick bay,” McCoy said. 

“No,” T’Hail said. 

“Right, Terran symbols,” McCoy said. “How long is she usually in labor?”

“Previous pregnancies have been from between twenty-one hours to twenty-three hours,” T’Hail replied. 

“That’s consistent,” McCoy said. 

“Yes,” T’Hail said. 

“Wait for a hour to take her to sick bay,” McCoy said. “Doctor Chapel will attend to ya shortly,” he put it on to the rack. “McCoy out,” he tapped on the combadge once more. “McCoy to Kirk.”

“Kirk here,” Kirk stopped in the middle of 3-D chess sitting across from Spock. 

“We need to Vulcanize deck seven,” McCoy said. “It’s a good idea to keep Vulcans focused on one deck but we have a good number of them PREGNANT!”

“I got that,” Kirk said, looking over toward a bemused Spock. 

“McCoy out,” McCoy said, tapping on the combadge then faced Scott.  “Could use you and your hologram’s help on this.”

* * *

The Enterprise trembled briefly losing power inside then kicking back on. Kirk and Spock came bolting away from the side of the hall headed toward the turbo lift leaving behind Scott and the five holograms piled on top of another acting as a pillow for the Scotsman. McCoy ran down the hall making his way toward sick bay.  A high pitch wail echoed through the spaceship. The green ship acted as a barrier between the Vaalyard and the Enterprise. The turbo lift doors opened before the two allowing them passage into the bridge. The spaceship was narrow and green, similar to a cobra with its hood open, keen eyes covered in white glass. 

“Fire at will, Mr Sulu!” Kirk ordered. 

“It’s Gary, sir,” Gary said, looking over toward the admiral with a bewildered look on his face. 

“Right,” Kirk said. “That’s what I meant.”

“Firing lasers,” Gary said. 

The attacking spaceship stood its ground sending Vulcans tumbling from side to side. 

“Mr Spock, permission to use a very risky move to get rid of our attackers?” Kirk asked. 

“What are the chances of survival?” Spock asked. 

“Slim to none if we don’t take it.” Kirk said. 

“Take it,” Spock said. 

“Wednesday, the asteroid field, map all of them, Gary, I want to you use the nearest one and pilot our ship toward it,”  Kirk ordered. “Jerry, open hailing.”

“Aye, admiral,” Jerry said. “Hailing.”

“This is Admiral James T. Kirk of the ISS Enterprise,” Kirk said. “Surrender and I will spare you.”

“This is Captain Ryochit,” Ryochit said. “You can suck it, imperial scum. Savalus out!” 

“Ah, the resistance,” Spock said. “This must be part of the swear branch.”

“The what?” Kirk asked, looking over toward Kirk.

“Openly hostile, aggressive, and most similar to terrans when it comes to getting their way,” Spock said. “Most wanted for field combat and combat in space but not good with being low. Most members can be found in the Krill population, surprisingly.”

Kirk turned his attention on to what was ahead. 

“Fly away on my orders,” Kirk said. 

“Aye sir,” Gary said. 

“Admiral,” Spock said, turning his attention onto the approaching massive asteroid. “Admiral.”

“We are going to make it,” Kirk said. 

“They are too smart to fall for that trick,” Spock replied. 

“How many people man crafts like that?” Kirk asked. 

“Five to six,” Spock replied. “Typically Krill.”

“NOW, NOW!” Kirk ordered.

The ISS Enterprise flew out away from the asteroid. The Savalus turned away but didn’t make it clipping losing the top half that made the nacelles abruptly lose  power. Kirk was radiating victoriously with a grin that showed how thrilled he was leaning to his left cupping the side of his face with his tumb and index finger. A tractor beam grabbed on to the smaller spaceship watching it be drawn closer and closer. Kirk got up to his feet then turned his attention onto the Vulcan giving him the ‘You cannot come with’ that was stern and serious then moved toward the turbo lift taking his small bag out. The doors closed on him as he started to open the bag. When it opened, he was surrounded by five Klingons who came out of the turbo lift behind him. As he came down the large hangar bay there were more Klingons following after him as Kirk gave them orders to take the prisoners. Kirk tossed them several rifles  then stood from behind them and waited for the attackers to come out. 

“Now,” Kirk repeated, as the door to the smaller space craft opened and Kirk had his arms folded. “as I said. Surrender and I will spare you.”

“Never!” Ryochit said, taking out a phaser pistol. 

Kirk hid behind a cargo box as phasers rang throughout the cargo bay leaving behind burn marks. The Klingons fired immediately sending the captain falling to his feet landing on his side covered in circular holes all over him. They lowered their weapons as the crew looked down in horror covering their mouths then they started to come out holding their arms in the air with lowered heads. Kirk nodded back toward the Klingon in the lead so they cuffed them one by one taking them to the turbo lifts in groups. Kirk counted four resistance members, one of them was a doctor, one was a engineer, one was a tactical/security officer/ and one of them had to be skilled in communications then again change had occurred quickly in technology. Their helmets remained on. Kirk came over to the Krill’s side and knelt down then tapped on his combadge. 

“Kirk to McCoy,” Kirk said. 

“What ya got?” McCoy asked. 

“A VERY dead Krill,” Kirk said. 

“Hmm, I could use some proddin’ around.” McCoy said. 

“Do you want it?” Kirk asked. 

“Been a lon’ time since I got to play with a dead body,” McCoy said. “One of my favorite activities. Would be more fun if it were  half alive.”

“Don’t make Chapel jealous,” Kirk said. 

“She won’t,” McCoy said. “I am treating some Vulcans for cuts and burns. Hangar bay?”

“Yep,” Kirk said. 

“Don’t ask them how to they want the body to be handled,” McCoy said. “They lost that right when they started attacking this goddamn ship.” he could feel the anger radiating off the older man’s voice. “I could use a hologram to bring the body to the morgue.”

“Oh will do,” Kirk said, as two holograms returned. He looked up toward the Klingons. “Take the body to the morgue.”

* * *

Spock entered the prison half of the ship. There was only one hologram remaining at the station across from the four resistance members wearing their armor. He came to a stop observing their scratched up, aged armor that hadn’t been replaced in quite some time. They wore the symbol of the resistance on their armor. A familiar, kinder one to him. They raised their helmets up and stood up seemingly alarmed. They spoke in Krillese then turned toward the man. 

“I am S’chn T’Gai Spock of Vulcan,” Spock said. “Son of S’chn T’gai Sarek, Imperial Spy Amanda Grayson of Earth. Related to the late and great former T’Pau, Prime Minister of Vulcan.” Their figures stiffened. “leader of the 100th colonist group from ShiKahr.”

“How many groups were there sent?” the center one asked. 

“Ninety-nine,” Spock said. “The Admiral  is considering of executing you in this ship.”

“You are part of the resistance,” the second one said.  

“I am not part of that,” Spock said. “I am part of New Vulcan. Admiral Kirk would like to know why you had  attacked his ship.”

They shared glances with each other. 

“Self explanatory,”  the center one said. 

“Imperial starship,” Spock said. 

“Yes,” the center one said. 

“You could have killed my people today,” Spock said. 

“Yes, that’s expected when resisting,” the center one said. 

“You do not understand,” Spock said. 

“Understand what?” the center one asked. 

“The only reason why you are still alive is because I swayed him from finishing you off with the promise that you would be of great assets,” Spock said. “Tell me your name, first officer of the Salavus.”

“De’Kig,” De’Kig said. 

“De’Kig,” Spock said. “I can take your helmets and leave you to die here.”

“You wouldn’t.” De’Kig said. 

“Kar’Pa,” Spock said. “Lower the field.”

“Yes, Captain Spock,” Kar’Pa said. 

“Mr Spock,”  Spock corrected. 

“Yes, sir,”  Kar’Pa said. 

Spock reached out grabbing on to the third Krill and yanked off the helmet shoving them to the ground listening to her screams. He turned his attention onto the horrified Krill watching their white themed companion turned to char and ashes leaving behind a empty ship. Kar’Pa stood without flinching as Spock finished tearing off the helmet discarding it to the floor and turned his attention on to the group that was down to three.  The field came back up to the wide cell. The suits indicated as follows: engineer, tactical/security/ and doctor. 

“We would never protect a imperial starship,” De’Kig said. 

“It’s a New Vulcan Colony ship as of this moment,” Spock said. 

“Or a Imperial colony ship,” Sazah said.

“Hologram is cloaking it, it is of Vulcan,” Spock said. “The third is a green ship. Has no alliance. If you wish to die then step forward and we can turn your ship into scrap metal then find the next most willing resistance to help us on this journey,” he approached the orange glowing field with his eyes on their figure. “I am faster than I look.”


	21. Chapter 21

“How did you do it, Mr Spock?” Kirk asked, as they strolled down the corridor. 

“I spoke in a language they understood,” Spock replied. “Much to my dissatisfaction.”

“De’Kig has informed me that they will be willing to be part of the fleet soon as the ship is ready and up to go,” Kirk said. “Thankfully, we’re getting close to that repair station so most of those repairs can be done there.”

“Admiral,” Spock got in the way of the admiral.  “How close are we to the next sector station?”

“Two days,” Kirk said. “Let me do all the talking. And if they want a inspection, that too, will be taken care of.”

Spock nodded. 

“Barring the chances of being caught,” Spock said. “I do not look forward to it.”

“Neither do I,” Kirk folded his arms. “And you cannot go with me. I know, you feel uneasy about this,” Kirk held his hands out in self defense. “Going straight into the arms into the empire.”  he folded his arms with a sigh. “The one after that is five months away. After that, the next one is one year away. The last sector station is two years away from that one. Deep space is going to be more unknown than being in the empire and it will be more risky getting past them. Not sure we can short cut our way there.”

“There is records of anomalies that send ships weeks, months, years away beyond these checkpoints,” Spock said, watching a smile appear on the admiral’s face.

“We can bend our way out of imperial territory,” Kirk said. 

“Yes,” Spock said. 

“Where is the nearest one?” Kirk said. 

“After the next sector station,” Spock said. “Around two weeks time.” Spock stepped aside and they resumed strolling down the corridor. “Resistance have mapped out these anomalies and call them the no fly zones. Damage is to be expected from taking these unharnessed anomalies. the Bajoran Worm Hole is considered remarkable stable than most wormholes that come and go in the alpha quadrant. Since we _are_ in the Beta quadrant, we may have to consider other options to make us jump.”

“Jump?” Kirk asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Have you ever heard of Spore Drive?” Spock asked, feeling the air around them thicken. “It would be the most stable option.”

Kirk grew tense. 

“No, we are _not_ doing that. That is unethical. That costs _lives_ and I am not going to lose a Vulcan, a Ferengi, resistance protection, or any humans lives over it,” Kirk said. “We are not going to use a human we pass by as a machine. The empire is capable of doing that but we are not doing that on a noble cause like _this_. This is where I draw the line,” Kirk shook his index finger. “It’s out of the question.”

“Out of the question,” Spock agreed. 

“How do you know about that anyway?” Kirk asked. 

“Michael Burnham,” Spock said. “Former captain of the ISS Discovery.”

Kirk stopped. 

“You mean Emperor Burnham?” Kirk asked. 

“Mikey, Michael, Burny,” Spock shook his head.  “She had many names. My sister. You can say.”

“I …” Kirk said. “I …”

“You what?“ Spock asked. 

“I didn’t know,” Kirk said. 

“No one knew,” Spock resumed his pace with Kirk lagging on beside Spock letting him take the lead as he mulled over the information piece. “She was taken by Emperor Georgiou after she had graduated The Science Academy and made her a heir,” Spock said. “She was grooming her to be her replacement. My mother had done many things to ensure my safety and putting Burnham on the throne was one of them. It got rid of many problems that were plaguing my peaceful existence among the resistance.” 

“Mr Spock,” Kirk said, coming to a stop with his back against the doorway. “If I knew for one second that someone was adopted and connected to someone like you, I would have made sure they lived rather than died at the cost of my friend.”

“I do not doubt it,” Spock replied. “You strike me as the kind.”

“And also…” Kirk said. 

“Yes?” Spock said. 

“I wasn’t there when he promoted himself from Captain to Emperor,” Kirk said, looking over toward Spock. “When he acquired the Discovery A.”

“You were off subjugating while Emperor Sulu did business in the empire on the Excelsior,” Spock said. “The Discovery A was always meant to fall apart after her sister was destroyed in the line of duty protecting the Empire.” he gestured  his head toward the hall. “Come, Mr Scott  and Miss Harack do not like to be kept waiting.”

Kirk had the smallest of smiles then caught up with the Vulcan. 

* * *

McCoy took T’Hail to the side. 

“Yar bondmate is taking longer than expected,” McCoy said. 

“She is a remarkable individual,” T’Hail said. 

“It has been twenty-two hours, Mr T’Hail,” McCoy said. “I get the feelin’ she is goin’ to take longer.”

 “When it is time then it is time,” T’Hail said, watching the doctor restrain a eye roll. 

“I don’t want to do a c-section,” McCoy said. “that baby has to come out.”

“I have my belief in her,” T’Hail said. “They shall come out.”

“Ya have to speak with her about this issue,” McCoy glanced over toward Chapel checking on T’Pay’s vitals. “But when the baby switches positions then we are _not_ goin’ to do this naturally. Permission or no permission at all to do the c-section.” He looked over toward the slightly taller Vulcan. “Does she have family?”

“Our children and parents were taken by Captain Saru,” T’Hail said. “Respectively.”

“All of them?” McCoy asked. 

“Yes,” T’Hail said. 

“That makes sense,” McCoy lowered his gaze briefly then lifted his attention up toward T’’Hail. “So I take it the rest of the Vulcans with child are going to take longer?”

“The chances of that are considerably high, Doctor,” T’Hail said. 

“Back to yar bondmate,” McCoy said. “She needs ya.”

T’Hail passed by the doctor who slid his hand down his face appearing to be bothered by what he had learned. He called for Chapel drawing her away from the patient. She stopped coming to his side. McCoy whispered back to the expected way that it was going to be. Chapel nodded, listening intently, taking in the information willingly. She turned in the direction of the couple then turned her attention back on to McCoy. She nodded in return to what he was proposing and he left her be with a wary look on his face as the older woman turned toward the couple bracing herself visibly for the next few hours. They were going to be taking turns with T’Pay on eight hour shifts waiting for the baby to come out. And as it was, logical.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading five chapters from my tumblr account to leave myself some chapters to be ahead. Yes folks, there are more chapters.

“Scotty, Miss  Harack,” Kirk said. “This is my friend, Mr Spock, first member of the NVC fleet.”

“Hello,” Harack greeted, as Spock returned with the ta’al. 

“What is it that brings me on to the bridge today?” Kirk asked. 

Scott looked toward  Harack then gave her a nod. 

“We like to propose drones,” Harack said. 

“Eh no,” Kirk said, flatly. 

“Admiral, it would be logical,” Spock said. “we need all the help we can get.”

“Where would we put them?” Kirk asked, walking around the chair. “We are not a war ship.” he gestured toward the panels set in a circular curve to the ship. 

“This was used for conquering on a day tae day basis, Jim,” Scott said. “She is perfectly war capable.” the scotsman patted on the front two jointly connected stations. “We just got tae throw all the statues in tae the effort with the asteroids that we tractored in before warpin’ out and create our additional drones platin’ from there.”

“We are not that kind of warship,” Kirk said. “The Enterprise doesn’t have the room for that.”

“Back then, the empire didn’t need to think about that,” came McCoy’s voice from behind them.  “Ethically, I have heard we got Krill on our sides and not usin’ them to our advantage but just using the drones makes it seem like we got  a Ferrari in the garage that is left unused,” he placed his hands on to the rail leaning forward. “’Except this Ferrari is a couple of prisoners who can escape at any given moment.” 

Kirk had a half-smile toward his old friend. 

“And what happens if we lose the resistance?” Harack asked. “I get destroyed! You don’t see the damage done to your ship from the outside but I do!” Harack flailed her arms. “It is not pretty!”

Kirk lightly waved his hands in a way that told the Ferengi to calm down. 

“We may not have the sufficient repairs at the moment but we will,” Kirk said. “We will have worker bees on it once we get to the repair station and so will our new found Krill friends have the best man finishing up repairs,” he turned his attention onto Scott. “How many of these drones can we use should we get overwhelmed?”

“A hundred,” Scott said. “I need the right equipment to make others from the next sector station.”

Kirk glanced off toward the two men. 

“You didn’t make yourselves drones?” Kirk asked. 

“We have the equipment for one hundred,” McCoy said. “We haven’t gotten around to puttin’ them together while we were runnin’ supply runs.”

“We dae have cast impressions of the drones,” Scott said. “but not the proper circuit boards for it, microchips, or wires for it.”

“We are better off focusin’ on repairing the Krill’s ship.”  McCoy linked his hands behind his back as his mood changed from serious to light hearted. “Mr Spock,” he lightly bounced leaning forward on his toes. “ya goin’ to have five hundred two Vulcans on this ship sometime this week. When, I don’t know but it’ll be the best thin’ to happen for yar people this week. Doctor  Chapel and I are currently on shifts.”

“That is wonderful news!” Kirk said, looking toward Spock. 

“Indeed,” Spock said.  

“Is one hundred drones acceptable?” Kirk asked, turning his attention on to the Ferengi. 

“Yes,” Harack said. 

“I will allow that under the condition that it be kept on your ship, Miss Harack,” Kirk said. 

“My ship has sehlats!” Harack said. “Two of them!” Harack held out two of her fingers waving them in the air. “Dangerous wildlife!” Harack approached the screen making her eyes appear to be big. “I am on my toes as it is that they could just waltz in to the bridge.” Kirk turned around from the camera with a sigh rolling his eyes then looked toward Spock in a way that asked about the matter.  “And  it is terrifying as it is going on out and harvesting enough pounds of vegetables from my ship to feed a thousand Vulcans THAT CAN LAST A WEEK!”

Kirk turned away toward Harack. 

“That’s a problem,” Kirk said. “It’s your problem now. Find a deck that is big enough for the drones and doesn’t have any plant life—if you can—so the drones can rest there for the time being.” He turned toward Jerry giving him the ‘end communication’s gesture’ and the screen flicked away before Harack could say another word. “Mr Spock, is this the kind of gift dire Vulcans give?”

“Not normally,” Spock said. “It is only given on occasions that prove exceptional and rare.”

Kirk looked on toward McCoy. 

“Uh, Bones,” Kirk said, coming toward him. “Do Ferengi need shots for Sehlat bites?”

“I will check on that for the main computer,” McCoy said. 

“And I forgot to ask,” Kirk started, tailing after McCoy to the turbolift. “Have you found anything out about Joanna in the last few years?”

“No,” McCoy said, as Kirk came to his side into the turbo lift. “Why?”

“Deck 17,” Kirk said, then had a heavy sigh leaning against the wall looking toward his long time friend. “Bones,” he gently started. “I found out she was in the battle of wolf 35–” The doors closed on them as Kirk raised his head up toward the doctor. 

Scott had a look of pity. 

“And he finally remembered to tell him,” Scott said, shaking his head. 

“What was the battle of Worf 35?” Spock asked. “I have not heard of it.”

“Wolf 359,” Scott corrected. “11,000 souls. That’s the empire’s best guess, at least.” He looked over toward Spock. “Ye livin’ under a rock for the last hundred years?”

“In a way,” Spock said. “The resistance have a city that is difficult to reach underground with ordinary imperial shuttle crafts.” He looked over toward the Scotsman. “You knew about her fate?”

“Nae,” Scott said. “The empire fired first on the very open, friendly collective. Naturally…”

“They attacked,” Spock replied.

“Aye,” Scott said. 

“What else have I missed out on in the Empire’s history?” Spock asked, coming over toward Scott’s side with a curious look on his calm face. 

“A lot,” Scott said. “Ye left the Enterprise in 2260 so let’s start from there.”


	23. Chapter 23

Harack was snoozing in the chair leaning to her side.

Honest to the great bird of the galaxy, feeding over a thousand Vulcans wasn’t what it was all cracked up to be. All the profit required physical labor. Just because the admiral had spared five of his holograms to help Harack’s task didn’t make it all the much easier not that she minded having companions with her while she ate, it was a social activity that was done with organic being. Speaking of organic  beings, she missed the grins of her business partners and the sly smiles when it came to a newly acquired business contract they had suddenly sprung out of no where. 

They were the kind of Ferengi who could make nothing into something.  Kar’Las telling how he got  a profit using his honor (his honest reputation, something that was unheard of for a Ferengi) with a client who payed him handsomely. The way he would tell it would be exaggerated. She could already see him being interrogated by imperial officers  with his answers not being satisfactory enough that he would be sent into the agony booth. Sometimes, his answers were just that. No information was typically given to elaborate a confusing profit and let the others decide for themselves if that were how it came to be (and normally, it did) grinning from ear to ear with arms folded. 

Truth be told, they would be terrified being surrounded by Sehlats, Vulcans, a former glorious conquering vessel, and the resistance acting as a body guard that could be taken down at any opportunity. Her partners would have argued to make a run for it after the break was taken. They were going to be in Warp for so long and take extensive breaks to allow the organic pilots to take a break (not forgetting to stock up the Vaalyard after a week if the break fell on it) for themselves. It was a schedule that T’Pring and Harack had agreed to in the audio meeting with Admiral Kirk. Unlike T’Pring, Harack had never been face to face with the legend. A legend who had shaped the terran empire in many ways bringing in new species into the empire.

Two days until the sector station.  At the same time, she was thrilled and terrified. As it turned out, the glass on the ship was one of the most unknown material in the empire. Difficult to break but the chances of it breaking on the greenery and its crew was more terrifying than Harack liked to admit. The defense shielding stayed strong above her head giving the mirage of a blue sky and a constant sun.  She had adjusted the intensity of the light from her quarters so she wouldn’t get a bad sun burn. Now being treated by a terran doctor was below Sehlat terrifying. She had never been aboard a Terran starship. A old one for that fact and she wanted it to remain that way but given the likelihood of being attacked on this voyage that promised her profits beyond her wildest dreams there were pretty good chances that a terran was going to be treating her. She remembered the stories of hearing Ferengi be put on beds with needles on them, nurses torturing them, and the doctor not really going on to be a doctor at all when it came to their care almost as though playing with them. Some only did it when it came to discovering a new disease spreading through Ferengi  and other specific alien species but not everyone. Ferengi who had survived these instances made it clear not to be dealing with a Terran. 

Yet, as Harack opened her eyes to find two snoozing Sehlats by her side, she was dealing with terrans openly. 

In a way, she was in the lion’s den and they were not being merciless with her.  

She was stiff as she gulped and placed her head on to the head rest.


	24. Chapter 24

The Enterprise drew close to the sector station. 

The ships beside it changed model and design quite quickly. The sector station was wide and thick with walls that were similar to tunnels that were blocked providing a large wall that spanned the entire sector. The walls had  a dead end with Stellum’s sector station in  a way from above the two sector stations resembled two massive rings that had 10 solar systems within them. The Enterprise and its two ships had been speeding at warp 10. The camera swept toward the bridge to reveal Kirk in the captain’s chair in his terran uniform. 

“On screen,” Kirk requested. 

On the screen appeared a woman. 

“USS Enterprise?”  the red head asked. 

“Captain De’ella,”  Kirk greeted her. 

“This is new,” De’ella said. “You’re that old man from Stellum’s sector station."

“On the orders of the emperor to go into deep space,” Kirk said. 

“I was not informed of these orders,” Da’ella said. “Please remain until I can get a hold of the emperor.” The screen cut out. 

Kirk and Spock turned toward Jerry. 

“Jerry,” Kirk said. 

“Yes, admiral?” Jerry said. 

“I like you to do a favor,” Kirk said. 

“What kind of favor?” Jerry inquired. 

“Bones and Scotty are getting ready to beam over, we are going to get busted, and this little favor is the kind that I am not that keen on.” Kirk elaborated. 

“You wish for me to brag about you,” Jerry said. 

“Not specifically, but yes,” Kirk said. “And make it so that … they can allow the beam over of those two and be on their toes.”

Jerry nodded.

“Aye, Admiral,” Jerry turned away placing the communication device into his ear. 

“Admiral,” Spock said. “Asking .  . .” Spock glanced over toward the holograms before dropping his next few words. “Someone you molded to brag about you?”

“Bones programmed him,” Kirk said. “Not me. He has his own prerogative as you’ve said and he knows everything about me.” Spock looked down toward Kirk raising his silver, thinned right eyebrow.

“Define everything,” Spock inquired. 

“He has a certain glitch that makes him stand out from the rest of the officers,” Kirk looked over toward the man who’s hand twitched on the monitor. The camera showed Wednesday’s  left eye went crossed while Gary’s nose wiggled. “He stood in for Sulu. Apparently even after dropping his previous personas, my personal information remained. Bad glitch?” he shrugged, unsure. “I am not sure. I am too afraid to ask.”

“You didn’t change those experiences,” Spock said. “nor go back .”

“No,” Kirk said. “If I did. .  .” Kirk paused, looking up toward Spock. “It took away the realism.”

Da’Ella appeared on the screen.

“Admiral Kirk,” De’ella straightened herself up. “I didn’t—-I—-I—I didn’t realize you were back on duty.”

“Always have been,” Kirk said. 

“You have been given clearance,” De’ella said. “Your transport has been given the go.”

Kirk looked over toward Jerry then gave him a nod and Jerry turned toward his station to contact the transporter room.


	25. Chapter 25

Kar’Pa slid the bar up sending the two men into the sector station.

The Enterprise went through the open tunnel coming on to the other side of the sector taking the two smaller ships with them. Scott was the first one to appear on the transporter pad, so did McCoy, and a large crate from beside them. In a golden glow, they materialized on the slightly wider than normal transporter platform for a sector station. McCoy had a large bag slouched over his shoulder that seemed to be very heavy readily full of currency to use. It was a good thing that Kirk had stashed imperial credits over the last few years in case of a situation that brought him out of a forced retirement. Scott had his own knapsack. A large crate appeared from behind them. 

“Ready tae get some material and some Ferengi outfits?” Scott said. 

“I am more than ready to get more medical supplies,” McCoy said. “If we’re going to be  out in space for so lon’ treating how many Vulcans then some tools might break on us.”

“Always  a possibility,” Scott said, with a nod 

“Let’s get goin’,” McCoy said. 

They made their way out of the transporter room. 

“Why dinnae we use the shuttles again?” Scott asked. 

“Because the Krill are usin’ them as bedrooms,” McCoy said. 

“This makes me feel squirmish,”’ Scott said. “It’s like squattin’.”

“Property of the resistance,” McCoy said, mockingly. “More like attempted comendeerin’.”

“Ye okay, Len?” Scott asked. 

“I am fine,” McCoy said, as they entered into the familiar scene of the sector station. “I’ll get the medicine and the outfits while ye get the parts.”

“See ye!” Scott said, splitting up from McCoy humming loudly to himself. 

* * *

T’Pay was resting on the bed with her hands clasped together on to her stomach waiting patiently for the safe delivery of her child. Chapel had the scene ready for the delivery featuring scissors, blankets, towels, and a comfortable bed. T’Hail was sitting beside his bondmate in light meditation. T’Pay seemed to have entered one as well. Traditionally, Vulcan males were not present in the delivery of a child but tradition had to be tossed aside for the survival of the species. It was a hard fact that Chapel and many Vulcans had addressed to themselves after being set into the situation.

Chapel was rereading a favorite novel of hers sharing the occasional glance up toward the couple. It had been two days since she went into delivery and it was remarkably quiet. She was on her eight hour shift. It started to seem likely that she would have to use a c-section just to get the baby out. All that waiting would come to a end from there. Suddenly, T’Hail stood up coming to his bondmate’s side placing a hand onto her clasped hands and looked over toward the human.  She looked  up from the novel then placed it on to the table. 

“She is ready,” T’Hail said. 

Chapel lifted up the dress and looked on. 

“Baby is crowning,”  Chapel said. 

T’Hail placed his fingers two onto her fingers with the rest of his fingers curled against the palm of his hand. T’Pay uncurled her two fingers and touched his two fingers. The hard part about about determine if a Vulcan was in labor was the physical signs. Vulcans could not sweat. At all. They could not show emotions in public not even around their doctors. In many ways, they were the ideal images of calm individuals not displaying pain when it was being inflicted. She carefully caught the baby into her hands then moved the new born into a tray cleaning off the green mucus from the body. 

“She is ready,”  T’Hail said. 

Chapel stopped. 

“That is not possible,” Chapel said. “She delivered.”

“She is ready,” T’Hail repeated.

Chapel moved the baby toward the father and held the scissors.

“Cut the cord, please,” Chapel said 

T’Hail clipped it and the baby was calm resting in the white blanket. 

“It appears I have twins,” T’Hail said. 

Chapel moved the baby into the tray then came back to the resting figure. She caught another baby, then another, and another.  Chapel looked up toward the Vulcan who seemed to be bewildered as she was and yet, he said, “That is it.” Chapel cleaned the silent newborns then wrapped them up into blankets. She handed the four bundles to the parents. 

“Sarak and Surak sounds nice,” T’Pay said. 

“And these two?” T’Hail said. 

“I do not have a time at the time,” T’Pay said. 

“They’re like Marco Polo,” Chapel said. “Must have been a unique ultra sound.”

“M’rco and P’olo?” T’Pay asked, raising her thick eyebrow. 

“Hide and seek,” Chapel said. “For the pool.”

“That sounds appropriate,” T’Hail said. 

“I agree,” T’Pay said, then looked toward the newborns in T’Hail’s arms. “M’rco and P’olo.”

“Wait, no, I wasn’t suggesting–” Chapel said. 

“It is too late, doctor,” T’Hail said. “kaiidth.”

“McCoy is going to get a kick out of this,” Chapel said. 

* * *

McCoy appeared on the transporter padd. 

“You didn’t have to appear on my ship,” Harack said. 

“Ah, but I have to,”  McCoy said, whipping out his tricorder. “When was ya last check up?” 

Harack was hesitant but stepped forward. 

“We haven’t been introduced properly,” Harack said, holding her hand out. “I am Harack.”

McCoy looked down toward her hand then shook it. 

“Doctor McCoy,” McCoy said. “When was the last check up?”

“My teeth are fine,” Harack said, earning a glare. 

“ _Health_ check up,” McCoy said. 

“Two to three years ago,” Harack said. 

McCoy scanned the Ferengi with the medical tricorder kneeling down to her level going up and down. 

“Any illnesses I should be aware of?” McCoy asked. 

“No,” Harack said. “Except for the occasional cold.”

“Can ya pass it on to animals?” McCoy asked, placing the medical tricorder into his knapsack.

Harack stared at the doctor then burst out laughing. 

“Good one!” Harack said. “Here I thought that Terrans had a cruel sense of humor.”

“No, really,” McCoy said. “Your sehlats.” he gestured toward the crouching sehlats by the doors staring at him intently in a way that was wary.  He lowered his hand down on to his knees. “I may not be a vetenarian but I have to know since ya are part of the fleet, now. And Sehlats are part of a endangered species.”

“No,” Harack said, folding his arms as McCoy took out a large stack of clothing. “I don’t.”

“Got exactly what ya asked,” McCoy said, handing it down to the short Ferengi with one hand on his knee. “Male outfit rather than female, lon’ tail, colorful and erratic clothin’ are all there.”

“I found the quarters while exploring,” Harack said. “The cleaning processor is much better than a ordinary one I am used to.” she placed it against her side. “Thank you very much, how much imperial credits do I owe you?”

“A mint julep,” McCoy said, earning big eyes from Harack. 

“That’s not currency,” Harack said. 

“And I’m not a doctor,” McCoy said. “I know, we Terran Doctor’s don’t have the best reputation when it comes to Ferengi but as a sign of goodwill on my behalf and my friends, we should have a drink but not romantic just a platonic drink. Just a drink.”

“Are you serious?” Harack asked.

“You’re serious about making a profit. Consider this,” he pointed toward the clothing. “My profit,” he lowered his hand down with a smile. “Drinkin’ with a very brave Ferengi.”

“Brave?” Harack said, detecting no malice. 

“Brave,” McCoy repeated. “Most Ferengi would have refused and rolled their dice on the chances of survivin’ out here.”

“They would,” Harack said. “I will consider your offer and if I do accept it, it will be made by bourbon from here.”

“So you know a mint julep,” McCoy said. 

“A business partner of mine had a thing for it,” Harack said. “It’s ingrained in my memory.”

“Were they among the dead?” McCoy said. 

“Unfortunately,” Harack said. “I’m not ready to do that right now.”

“When ya ready to have a drink, tell me,” McCoy said. “I like to hear more about Ferengi business. Ya can call me the cryo doctor if ya like.”

“That long?” Harack asked. 

“Yes,” McCoy said, with a nod. “Ferengi as a culture are still new to me.”

McCoy vanished with a smile before her eyes off the transporter pad in orange  old fashioned transporter beaming.


	26. Chapter 26

“T’Pen,” Spock acknowledged. 

Her footsteps were light and small enough but easily overheard for  Vulcan standing in front of the observation deck window with his aged hands linked behind his back keeping back emotional pain at bay. He wore a calm mask that overshadowed his true demeanor. A true demeanor of a broken, vulnerable Vulcan grasping at straws to keep himself together in the bitterness and despair.  If only the children were still there. 

“I was told that I would find you here,” T’Pen said, observing the observation deck window. 

“And you have,” Spock acknowledged. 

“T’Pay and Doctor Chapel have delivered the first Vulcans without a home,” T’Pen said. “The people are very pleased.”

“That is promising news,” Spock said. He turned his head toward her. “It will not be this way for future generations.”

“How long must it stay this way?” T’Pen inquired.  “If the people are to expect the ones carrying child have unexpected multiple newborns then they must be given their own quarters. We have occupied enough the current quarters as it is.”

Spock nodded, briefly. 

“I will speak to the admiral regarding this matter,” Spock said. “That is good news to hear for in this long journey."

“It is,” T’Pen said. “The next time I meet you, I  must have more good news or nothing at all to say.”

Spock unlinked his hand and shook it turning toward her. 

“What you must say will be important,” Spock said. “A bearer of news from the people is not a task that everyone wants to have,” he linked his hand behind his back. “We have so few Vulcan reporters left behind. I do not mind the bad news as they remind me the reality of our situation. Do not feel a inconvenience, Lady T’Pen. Never be.”

“Live long and prosper,“ T’Pen said, giving the ta’al. 

“Peace and long life,” Spock replied, returning the gesture. 

T’Pen walked away the same way she came as Spock faced space looking on with curiosity and wonder in his eyes. But above all, there was a glimmer of hope in his elderly brown eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

“What do you mean the admiral sabotaged the replacements, Lieutenant Doly?” Stellum asked his chief engineer. 

“He sabotaged those, too,” Doly said. 

“So, not only has communication finally fell due to repeated sabotage on a daily basis set for a day where he took over the empire,” he placed his hands on to the station across from the small square screen.  “the transporter system malfunctioned, a  energy field preventing anyone from beaming out, the shuttle bay will not open under the orders from the bridge, the security protocols have been thrown out of whack, one old man has sabotaged this ENTIRE sector station with little to no experience with this level of technology?”

“To be fair, Captain,” Doly said, earning a death glare from Stellum. “Captain Scott did design and specify the kind of technology that would suit well in this type of setting. It’s only reasonable that the admiral had a large enough hand in it that he knew what exactly the captain was specifying. Despite being forced not to have verbal or audio contact with the former chief of engineering during the construction of the station, Admiral Kirk’s friend did not make it for the empire but for the admiral. A very well executed one for that matter.”

“So we’re stuck here until the empire comes to check on us,” Stellum said. 

“Could be weeks until then,” Doly said. “Months if Emperor Janeway is particularly still busy searching for her close friend Rear Admiral Tuvok. Hasn’t been seen since the New Vulcan Colony Ships went out.”

“Officers,” Stellum said, drawing the two terran officers to the man’s side. “Remove this officer from the bridge and have him thrown into a agony booth. Now!”

Doly was dragged away from the bridge with a struggle. 

Stellum turned toward the window. 

“KIIIiIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKK!”


	28. Chapter 28

There was a beep, 

“Come in,” 

A short tellarite figure came into the room. 

“Captain?”

Marcue was resting in his hammock in his white shirt.  

“Spit it out or engage in sword fight, Number One,”  Marcue said, his hand reaching for the long sword on the wall across from him reaching with ease.

“ISS Enterprise is here,”  the first officer replied. 

“The Enterprise D is not coming in for repairs,” Marcue said. ‘They are in imperial space aiding in the effort of preventing  Vulcan Colony Ships from leaving.”

“You’re thinking of the wrong ship,”

Marcue took his hat off then lowered it to his chest leaning up. 

“There is only one Enterprise, Number One,”

“Then why is there another Enterprise in dry dock?”

Marcue fell out of the hammock. 

“What?”

Marcue dashed out of his cabin making a run for it to the wide windows. He came to a stop. The tellarite took out a dagger from the black container outlined in silver then reached forward and stabbed into the man’s back that elicited a scream. Marcue yanked the blade out then stabbed repeatedly until Marcue fell to the ground. Marcue tapped on his combadge then the chief medical officer arrived and checked for vitals. The CMO glanced up toward the tellarite giving him a nod in return. The deed had been completed.  The body was lifted up into a black bag and removed carefully  down the hall. If the tellarite heard the dying screams of Marcue echo down the hall from behind him then she pretended not to hear of it with hands linked behind her back growing a smile on her face. The two imperial colony ships lay beside the dry dock. 

“Commander, the Enterprise is still waiting for the OK on the worker bees,” her combadge chirped. 

“It’s captain, now,” the tellarite said. “Inform the workers to begin repairs as requested by Admiral Kirk as soon as possible.” 

“Aye, captain,” the reply came.


	29. Chapter 29

“Admiral Kirk, it’s good to see the Enterprise is being operated with crewmen,” the tallerite captain said. 

“Yes, yes,” Kirk agreed, with a smile. “Been too long since this ship had the fines and best terran officers serving the empire,” he looked on ahead. “It feels so strange for it to be carrying officers in a different uniform but otherwise the same.” 

He had a nostalgic expression on his face gazing on admiring the officers that lined the halls engaged in light discussion. The tellarite captain, Sonja, looked around admiring the occupied corridors. There was a sparkle in the captain’s eye gazing from side to side with hands linked behind her back followed by her honor guard from behind her and Kar’Pa, Kirk’s body guard, lingering from behind the two superior officers.  Sonja understood the admiral’s feeling even though she had never personally experienced it but had experienced plenty of commanding officers feeling this way on their visits to repair stations. They arrived to the mess hall to find it silent, still, and cold with all eyes on the two officers. Kirk held his hand  and shook it making the tense feeling in the air melt away and everyone returned to eating. Kirk’s hazel eyes turned in the direction of one crew member at the far back staring off, contemplatively, stoically with his hands clasped together into his lap and his back leaned against the seat. 

“One thousand imperial officers requested for this assignment?” Sonja asked. 

“Requested?” Kirk asked. “No,” he shook his head. “They could not be stopped.”

“You had no choice to let them in,” Sonja asked. 

“I have one thousand two hundred officers,”  Kirk said.

Sonja’s eyes grew big. 

“That should be a problem,” Sonja said. “That is too much.”

“When it comes to being in the empire, that problem can easily take care of itself,” Kirk replied. “I initially had one thousand five hundred officers stationed here when I first began the mission.”

There was a loud gasp from Sonja as they walked out of the mess hall. 

“That must have been quite the mess to deal with,” Sonja said. 

“We managed,” Kirk said, then looked on to face a oncoming attacker., 

Kirk stepped aside allowing Kar’Pa through. 

Kar’Pa took out a dagger charging toward the andorian.  He stabbed into the man’s chest while keeping a strong grip onto his wrist and flipped him over with a single turn down to the floor simultaneously yanking out the dagger. Kirk watched the Andorian be stabbed repeatedly staining the blue sparkling starfleet uniform. Kirk tapped on his combadge, “Kirk to Sick Bay, we need a body bag,” then walked around the scene with Sonja looking down warily. The dangerous familiarity made Kirk feel right at home aboard the Enterprise in a way gleefully enjoying the situation at hand 

“That was the captain of this vessel,” Sonja said.

“Ex-captain,” Kirk said. “I command the Enterprise now,”

“Doesn’t that scare you that they are deciding otherwise?” Sonja asked. “More loyal to the captain than they are to you.

“I just made a example out of the captain, what more do they–”  Kirk shoved the tellarite aside stepping back against the wall looking on to see the Cardassian officer with a smoking phase aimed at the admiral’s direction. “Want?”

Kirk and the royal guard fired on the cardassian officer watching them flee down the hall and bolt up a jefferie tube. 

“Go after him!” Sonja demanded. 

“Don’t,” Kirk said, reaching his arm out blocking the guard from going on. "Your guard will never make it out of this ship alive.” he held his index finger up toward the tellarite. “And you will be left to the mercy of my crew.”

“Stand down,” Sonja said. “Do you have any other crafts in need of repair?”

“From the hangar bay,” Kirk said. “We caught some resistance members and I got them on a fine leash.”

“I like to see it,” Sonja said. “That level of repairs quires observation.”

“More than a day and a half of repairs,” Kirk said. 

“For a constitution class,” Sonja said. “Every classes have their varying time of repair.”

* * *

T’Pay and T’Hail were moved into their own quarters. 

The door was closed behind them leaving into the cool room.  

“Computer, raise temperature that was required in our last quarters,” T’Hail requested. 

“Raising temperature,” the computer replied. 

They moved the assembled two cradles in the quarters on different sides of the room and unpacked what belongings they had brought with them including a meditation seat that had a elevated neck with two holes for the legs to be placed during meditation. The silence in the room was rather calming for them and the air was light. They placed aside the two holo-emitters as given by the captain, _temporary,_ on to the counter then looked over their children. T’Hail came to his bondmates side and reached out his two fingers that was returned by her sliding her fingers down the tops of his fingers and on the bottom of them as well including the side of the hand dotting her in his pride, honor, and his great respect for what they had acquired.  The hints of a smile appeared on T’Pay’s face as the camera panned away. 

Scott and McCoy were hidden inside a jeffery tube lowering their heads down watching  Sonja and Kirk pass by them with their guards behind them. They breathed a sigh of relief then slid back up into the jeffery tube. The camera moved on to the bridge where Jerry was seated in the captain’s chair tapping on the arm rest. Surrounded by his own kind playing their roles for a masquerade was uneasy. If only there was some wood to knock on three times to ease his concerns about this stay.  Mr Spock was on the bridge  disguised under a holo-emitter that made him seem ti be in imperial uniform when he was not and his face was different, a lot younger, sitting at the familiar station reacquainting himself to the scanner. He was picking up strange readings from a nebula that seemed to be carrying strange properties. A part of the Vulcan wanted to explore it further before dismissing it immediately. 

He was inside a old imperial spaceship acting as a colony ship that was acting as a active imperial vessel so logically, under that, he was obligated to explore  this puzzling reading further. The sensors indicated it was foreign to the nebula. A strange abnormality. As though someone had purposely dropped it in there then flown away. The strange properties belonged to lemonade. Lemonade that was still floating in space but _inside a nebula_.  It was a impossible observation by the sensors as it should have been vaporized away due to the lack of air pressure. Strangely, this nebula _had_ air pressure.  It was a illogical reading coming from the station. He stood up then paced the room with his hands linked behind his back contemplating the unusual scientific curiosity. If it had air then perhaps it had life and if it had life, there had to be plants. Plants that provided the oxygen, plants growing from soil, but nebulas didn’t have soil they had gas and dust. Dust. Just how much dust did it have? Logically, it needed some spring cleaning. A shuttle pod would logically do. A simple and quick easy mission that could be done within a hour to explain away the inconsistency.

“Jerry,” Spock began. “I will be away for two hours regarding a abnormal nebula.”

Jerry nodded. 

“A nebula?” Jerry asked.

“Precisely,” Spock said, standing up from his station. “And it is very intruging.”

“I will tell the admiral about it when he comes up,” Jerry said. “I highly doubt that they will come to the bridge, sir.”

“Likely or not,” Spock said. “You will have to explain that to the captain regarding my absence.”

“Aye,” Jerry said. 

Spock entered the turbo lift then faced the bridge. 

“Deck 17,” Spock said. 

The doors closed on him.


	30. Chapter 30

The shuttle craft climbed toward the nebula. 

Spock read the readings coming in repeating exactly what he had seen earlier.

There was life and lemonade in side the nebula. Oddly. 

The shuttle craft drew close to the nebula until he was a safe distance close to it to get a better reading. He had a large container set on the top of the console. He beamed the contents of the homemade into the glass watching it appear before his eyes in a orange haze. It settled on a bright yellow with the liquid swishing from side to side. He locked it on the plant life then beamed it over to the other side of the space craft. He took a sip from the lemonade then spat it back from the extremely sour taste. He beamed the contents back into space where it vaporized properly. He replicated water into the glass then took a sip and settled into the chair holding a better taste. 

“Enterprise to Shuttle Craft, what are you doing?” Kirk asked. “Sanjo would like to meet you.”

“Getting rid of a very sour taste, admiral,” Spock replied. 

“Mr Spock!” Kirk said, 

“I am using the shuttle craft to determine the exact nature of the nearby nebula,” Spock said. “My sensors seem to be strongingly indicating there is a pocket world hidden inside this nebula,” he turned around to face a flower prevented from sliding to his side of the space pod. “I have also beamed over a closed flower. This is clear evidence that the existence of planetary nebulas may be defining a entirely different type and this, this, this is a planetary nebula. I will need to perform experiments on the plant life to be certain of its type.”

“Plants are producers,” Kirk said. 

“Negative, plants can be producers, decomposers, and consumers,” Spock said. “The venus fly trap is a excellent example of consuming.”

“Jerry informed me about how long you’ll be away,”  Kirk said. “Really that long?”

“Long as is needed to evaluate it’s threat status,” Spock said. “I am seperated by a barrier in case it is a consumer.”

“Ah, a savage,” Kirk said. “Sounds like something I would get along with.”

“It has yet to be determined if it is barbaric,” Spock replied. “Assumptions are ones that admirals cannot make when it comes to potential parasitical infestations that take over the ship. Lok.” _Dick._

From the Enterprise, Jerry stiffened and blinked struggling to think how to properly react professionally. 

“Is it?” Kirk asked. 

“We shall see,” Spock replied. 

“So you don’t know,” Kirk said. 

“That is why I am here,” Spock said. 

“Right,” Kirk said. 

“I am conducting a controlled experiment,” Spock replied. “My sensors indicate there is more plant life from inside the nebula.” Sonja stepped forward toward the screen in the direction of the nebula that was so far away but close to the repair station. “In the next four million years this nebulae will have taken this station or have passed by it. I will return when I have concluded the experiment.”

“In a hour,” Kirk said. 

“It could go over,” Spock said. 

“Try coming back alive,” Kirk said. “And keeping your eye on the ball,”

“Admiral?” Spock inquired. “There is no ball.”

“Keep your eye on the game,” Kirk corrected. 

“What game?” Spock inquired. 

“Admiral,” Sonja’s voice came over.

“Mr Spock was left out on numerous figure of speeches,” Kirk said. “Sonja, Mr Spock is a colleague of mine hailing from the Dufus System of Dufia. They practiced restraining their emotions from their faces and voices to make them seem Vulcan in nature. The Deltians have nothing on them because it is out of necessity. They shy away from modern to a more isolate, dark ages approach—” and the audio ended with a single glance to Jerry. 

Spock leaned in the direction of the plant watching the long branches move around expanding, searching, in a very unusual way. Spock beamed over a patch of soil from the nebula and watched it grow. He grabbed his padd then jotted down on to taking notes on the strangely moving plant life. In a way, the pant seemed to be evolving of all things. He watched the fine, sharp leaves grow sharper and curled growing spikes. _Defense._ It was being defensive. It struck the barrier repeatedly receiving a shock by each blow.  Spock approached the field with a mesmerized expression on his face. 

The plant was gradually taking over the other half of the shuttle pod much to Spock’s fascination. It was a invasive  plant.  Sapient, it could be. Life found ways to thrive  in the most extreme conditions. Like this plant existing in space. He took a video of the unfolding event before his eyes carefully scanning it with his old starfleet assigned science tricorder. He had kept it after all these years and it was still reliable. The readings from it indicated the plant was spreading its roots. Attempting to with no success. He can hear the sound of thumping against the floor when nothing was hitting it except– _roots._ Spock tuned toward the shuttle then inputted a command restricting the specimen to above the floor where it flew in mid air spreading on the barrier. Spock knelt down to the dents in question with scratches that seemed nothing that could come from roots trying to wedge themselves in. He looked up toward the twisting sharp light brown roots with intrigued eyes.  

“Fascinating,” Spock said, softly holding his tricorder up.


	31. Chapter 31

Sonja found her visit long but it felt brief being in one place at a time.

Two hours spent being touring the ship, speaking to the senior staff,  and being narrowly terrified straight to her nose regarding the unexpected number of terrans wanting the admiral dead. Was he that much of a target to take down as now described by the academy? The most worthy person to kill. The greatest honor to have been given the honor to kill with a single blade. Seeing officers lined in agony booths twisting in pain as they fell down to the floor banging their fists on the walls. It felt like a ordinary terran vessel being manned by a admiral for a limited time. She was escorted back to pod with her royal guard. She turned in the direction of Kirk. 

“Your ship is very fine,” Sonja said. “No wonder the emperor opted to recreate the Enterprise and give her to you for her maiden voyage.”

“I ask myself how lucky I am,” Kirk added. “often,” he looked around the hangar bay returning his attention onto the woman. “I am very lucky.”

“It was a honor to visit your ship, admiral,” Sonja said. “Good luck on the mission.”

“Is it still difficult to be captain of a repair station?” Kirk asked. 

“Compared to the Enterprise?” Sonja asked. “Less.” 

Sonja saluted him with the terran gesture then climbed into the shuttle pod with her body guard piloting the shuttle craft. He watched the shuttle leave then another one take it place. It came to a landing inside one of the shuttle stations. Kirk came in the direction of the space craft with  Kar’Pa following him. He tapped on the combadge. 

“All holo-emitters not Gary, Wednesday, Jerry, or Kar’Pa, return to my quarters and deactivate there,”  Kirk requested. “Kirk out.”

Spock came out of the shuttle craft. 

“I anticipate your tour went nicely,” Spock said. 

“My pride,” Kirk said, then shifted toward his side observing the two holograms lifting science equipment out of the shuttle craft and a knap sack slipped on Spock’s shoulder. “What’s in it?”

‘‘Seeds,” Spock said. 

“And the nebula?” Kirk asked, raising his brows. 

“That nebula does not have any lifeforms lingering inside of it,” Spock said, as the camera showed dead plants freely floating in space outside of the nebula. “The only lifeforms left are the seeds.”

Spock handed Kirk a seed. 

“How did you get seeds?” Kkirk asked, looking down toward the miniature seed. 

“Simple,” Spock said. “I turned the holo-emitters you gave me earlier to bees.”

“That is clever,” Kirk said. “But making seeds isn’t instantaneous.”

“These are highly evolve plants, Admiral,” Spock replied. “Alien plants.”

Kirk returned the seed to Spock. 

“Put them into quarantine,” Kirk said. “No circumstances are they to be put into my botanical garden.”

Spock nodded his head. 

“Understood,” Spock said. “my experiment was successful enough that I am very aware of what it can do to its threats.”

Kirk looked down to finally notice the Vulcan’s outfit was torn and wounds were bleeding light green. His tidy bunned hair was in dissaway, his hair bangs disheveled, and part of his left pant leg were missing exposing the large circular cuts into his calf, knee, the center of his leg drawing down toward the ankle. Kirk grew alarmed taking in the man’s appearance.

“Mr Spock!” Kirk said, taking him by the wrist observing the long wide cuts.  Kirk was being delicate with the man’s hand.  “It hurt you.”

“It is not venomous,” Spock replied. “They are a endangered species.”

“It could be venomous and you don’t know it,” Kirk said. “Your hand is rather warm.”

“I am adequate,” Spock said, Kirk let go of the elderly Vulcan’s wrist. 

“I want you to destroy those seeds,” Kirk said. “but but but,” he shook his index finger. “After you go to sick bay.”

“If that will ease you regarding my account,” Spock said. 

“It will,” Kirk said. “Workers will be here any minute to start on the Salavus. Let’s go.”

“You need to leave some holo-emitters in the hangar bay to prevent them from being suspicious,” Spock said. “

“I am getting to that,” Kirk said.  Kirk narrowed his eyes toward the elder. “Sick bay first,”  he pointed toward the doorway.  “don’t make me take you there and have Christine take care of you with myself present.”

“What makes you believe I won’t?” Spock asked. 

“Your reputation proceeds you in your service to the empire when it comes to the medical community,” Kirk said. “I went to a Vulcan Torture Conference with Bones. Now get better.”

“I shall,” Spock said, then walked past Kirk.  Spock came to a stop then shifted toward him. “Don’t you feel unlike a terran to be caring about a Vulcan who is supposed to be nothing but is more than everything? I am highly unlikely to seek a mate with you given our arrangement.”

Kirk looked back at a memory. 

“No,” Kirk said, shifting his eyes toward Spock. “It’s very terran… It doesn’t matter what we are. What matters is we’re working together and we find our happiness in it,” he looked on toward the Vulcan. ”however bitter sweet it is. I measure my time with people who comes into my orbit and stick around. Love isn’t measured by how close you stand together in the hallway, the nights under the stars, or the romantic evenings walking in a park but how it grows when apart. What I’ve learned, time is precious and treasure everyone you know close as you can for so long. You might find yourself growing feelings for me, platonic or romantic, it happens to everyone. And when you cross that bridge, whenever we cross it, we’ll find a way to deal with the feelings.”

“Have you crossed that bridge often?” Spock asked. 

“People tend to cross the bridge for me,” Kirk said. “You,” he pointed toward him. “Sick bay.”

Spock nodded, then went down the steps headed toward the doors.

 _I’ll be waiting for when you do too,_ Kirk thought watching him leave.


	32. Chapter 32

“ I just heard ya keepin’ a seed in quarantine,” McCoy said, sliding beside the Vulcan in the mess hall. 

Spock lowered his spoon down. 

“You heard right, Doctor,” Spock replied. 

“A seed,” McCoy repeated 

“As  I said before,” Spock said. 

“And it isn’t in a pot?” McCoy asked, raising a silver brow. 

“There is no soil for it grow inside,” Spock said. “I made sure not to allow it to grow given the specimen I retrieved it from.” McCoy nodded, rubbing his chin, with his elbow on the counter. 

“And ya not sharing this with T’Prin’?” McCoy asked. “She is a botanist.”

“It would be in her interest,” Spock agreed. 

“But,” McCoy said. 

“Given the kind of journey that we are on and the lack of volunteering pilots for New Vulcan Ships,” Spock elaborated. “She will not accept leaving her post in imperial territory for so long.”

“So ya savin’ it for her,” McCoy said. 

“I will keep it in quarantine until the time provides itself that the most renowned botanist becomes available.”

“And ya don’t have a botanist in your group?” McCoy asked. 

“Not as skilled as her when it comes to these matters,” Spock said, “She has only allowed beaming to attempt reunite clans.”

“How many were ya’all able to reunite?” McCoy asked. 

“‘Not enough,” Spock said. 

“Has T’Prin’ been able to get some exercise?” McCoy asked. “Asides to her remarkable metabolism."

“Enough, according to her,” Spock replied. 

“Been able to stretch her legs out,” McCoy said. “Have a drink? Use  the restroom?”

“Every colony ship is equipped with restrooms,” Spock replied. 

“But not quarters,” McCoy said. “Just full of big halls.”

“We must  use all the space that can be afforded,” Spock said. “the colony ship I used had space for Sehlats and nothing more.”

“Really?” McCoy asked. 

“Narrow halls with long benches,” Spock said. “It was  not reasonable to give the Sehlats the narrow halls.”

“Ya don’t like animal cruelty,” McCoy said. 

Spock nodded. 

“We have made many sacrifices to get here,” Spock said. “We will make more for the survival of our civilization.”

“What if the ultimate sacrifice is yourself?” McCoy asked. “To make sure your people live on?”

Spock looked toward McCoy. 

“This pertains to the system that you and Mr Scott installed,” Spock acknowledged. 

“Yes,” McCoy said, taking a bite out of his chicken. 

“I accept that sacrifice,” Spock said. 

McCoy spat out what he was chewing on to his plate. 

“Did he tell ya?” McCoy asked. 

There was a pause. 

“Yes,” Spock said. “He warned me of the risk.”

“Have ya told the people about it?”

“I have made the announcement,” Spock said. “They are deciding on a emergency NVC leader precaution in case that does happen.”

McCoy jabbed at the piece of chicken then placed it into his mouth and resumed chewing with a grumble in-between that sounded close to,  “They are goin’ to procrastinate until the very last minute,” earning a head turn from Spock and a raised slanted eyebrow at the doctor’s comment. 

“What?” McCoy asked, swallowing the piece of chicken. 

“It is unlike Vulcans to procrastinate,” Spock said. 

McCoy looked back at the Vulcan. 

“Procrastination is a universal thin’, Mr Spock,” McCoy said. “So is grief, fear, joy, happiness, and pain.” he cut away at his chicken very carefully. “So is trauma.”


	33. Chapter 33

“Her Imperial Majesty, Emperor Janeway of Earth, leader of the imperial union of planets, ” Chakotay knelt.  


Emperor Janeway was less glowing than she had in her youth. But the beauty in her remained. Her once red hair had turned to white, her dark eyebrows were a shade of gray, and lines were set along the edges of her nose, with her hair still kept up in a bun as she carried it proudly on a daily basis during her career of subjugation, murdering her way up the chain if necessary, and compromising to keep her crew alive on the way home. She was in one of her more leisure wear like she had came out of a holodeck in her favorite red suit that had the much required sparkling very long sash but wide fashionable addition that seemed thicker than any one in the empire. She had her eye on the man who she once briefly considered a traitor turned first officer turned admiral. It had taken quite some convincing to be a star fleet officer.  


“Stand,” Janeway ordered. “Any progress?”

“He is not in imperial space,” Chakotay said, standing up.  


Janeway gripped on to her chair.  


“Any news regarding any other Vulcan ship being  caught?”

“Captain Saru retrieved five hundred Vulcans from the taalyard, “Chakotay said. “My spirit guide says that the taalyard was the last.”

Janeway stood up from her throne then came down the platform.  


“What advice do they give?” Janeway asked  


“To go after them,” Chakotay said.  


Janeway walked over toward one of the large windows retrieving a cup of coffee from a Kelpian servant.  


“We used to run for home,” Janeway said. “I have a feeling this journey will take us away from it.”

“Rear Admiral Tuvok is not loyal to you or to Starfleet,” Chakotay said. “He is loyal to his people.”

“‘He was loyal to me,” Janeway said.  


“Then why did he leave?”  Chakotay said.  


“He was taken against his will,” Janeway said.  


“Tuvok is one of the most exceptional officers I have known around your circle,” Chakotay said. “He is a strong man, elderly that is, but he is the kind that is capable of taking down a hit squad and stand surrounded by corpses. As you recall, the many times people tried to abduct him only ended worse for the wear.”

“I recall,” Janeway said. “He could have been drugged heavily by his bondmate.”

“A Vulcan’s bondmate does not do that,” Chakotay said. “If she wanted to help in the new colonization efforts, she would have found the remaining healer and ended their bond from there.”

Janeway took a sip from her coffee. Chakotay saw through things when she didn’t and grilled her about certain choices even as imperial captain or imperial emperor. Doubting her all the way from delta quadrant to the alpha quadrant. She only kept him because he was right sometimes. She lowered the cup down to her hands letting go of a sigh. A trust worthy friend. One who would never betray her like that but only do so out of concern for her.  


“It is a possibility,” Janeway said.  


“Kathryn,” Chakotay said. “As a concerned friend to another. Let him go. He is gone.”  


“Seven told you not to look, has she?” Janeway asked.  


“We’re all worried about you,” Chakotay said. “She wants her emperor back.”

“I want my right hand man back,” Janeway said, turning toward the man. Her eyes stared him down. _I want my friend back_.  “I am not going to stop looking for him until I find his corpse in the vacuum of space among a wreckage then will I call off the search. You can stay here if you like the alpha quadrant so dearly.” There was pain and hurt in her eyes as two imperial officers came by Chakotay’s side. “Return him to Earth and make sure he is in a agony booth for four hours for his conduct.”

Chakotay was grabbed by the arms and dragged from the throne room.  


“Kathryn!” Chakotay shouted, while dragged toward the turbo lift. “You’re making a big mistake!”

Janeway sat down into the throne.  


“Eat your pain, admiral,” Janeway toasted to him, as the doors closed on him.  


“Lieutenant Eddison to Her Imperial Majesty, Emperor Janeway of Earth, leader of the imperial union of planets,” Eddison said.  


“Janeway here,” Janeway said, tapping on the terran badge  


“What is your new course?” Eddison asked. “we have reached the last coordinates of the toryard.”

“Any Vulcans?” Janeway asked  


“No Vulcans,” Eddison said.  


“I want you and Commander Murphy of communications to find the last course of the taalyard,” Janeway said. “Janeway to Murphy, patch me into a ship wide announcement.”

“Yes,” Murphy said.  


“This is your emperor speaking,” Janeway said. “We are heading after Vulcans Colony Ships. You have a choice,” the camera revealed that the spaceship was a massive galaxy class larger than any other in the empire. It seemed fit for a queen. It was dark and moody from outside the spacecraft painted jet black with windows glowing red in a intimidating manner.  “Come with me or stay in the alpha quadrant with the rest of the empire. Your decision to leave will not be seen as dishonorable or traitorous. It will be seen as a decision that you made. A decision that I didn’t have the opportunity to make so long ago. Staying with your families on this voyage will be seen as the riskiest yet the most greatest opportunity to climb up and take what’s yours or try to help the emperor find her greatest right hand imperial officer, Rear Admiral Tuvok. Either way, it may be the greatest thing you’ve done to continue serving the empire.”

Chakotay was cuffed and restrained in the back end of the shuttle craft departing the galaxy class.  


“You have one hour,” Janeway said. “Emperor Janeway out.”

She took another sip from her coffee and patiently waited observing the windows observing the shuttle department as the camera turned around facing her then flew out backwards into space.


	34. Chapter 34

“Jim, ya need to sit back and relax on a actual planet once we’re out of imperial space,” McCoy said. 

“I have relaxed enough, Bones,” Kirk said, coming to a stop beside a doorway. 

“And I haven’t gotten enough fill killin’ the youn’ who attempt to take over my line of work,” McCoy said, leaning forward and bounced on the balls of his toes with a frown.  “Ya restless.”

“Because we are stuck here for two days,” Kirk said. 

“Ya like being threatened all the time,” McCoy said. 

“Yes,” Kirk said. “Keeps me on my toes.”

“Look,” McCoy said. “There is a holodeck on the repair station and I want ya to go out and relax.”

“Imperial territory,” Kirk said. “I can’t relax with imperial officers around me.”

“Observation deck doesn’t count,” McCoy said. “And all these Vulcans deserve some form of shore leave, too.”

“That, that,” Kirk said. “They are going to love all the free space.”

“Love it?” McCoy said. “All they are goin’ to do is meditate  and be at one with their surroundings.”

“Which is their kind of relaxing,” Kirk said. “I will have all my holograms keep a strict eye on them. Every single one of them.”

“One thousand holograms can’t do that,” McCoy said. 

“Not  if I turn them into talking sauropods,” Kirk said. 

McCoy grew a smile in return admiring the intelligence of his friend. 

“How many plans are ya makin’ up for every situation that may come?” McCoy asked. 

“A couple hundred, a thousand more, I am not sure,” Kirk said. “They get entangled,” he placed a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Come on, Scott and his holograms are putting on a play. Let’s not keep them waiting.”

“Did ya invite Spock?” McCoy asked. 

“Tried,” Kirk said. “He prefers meditation.”

“His loss,” McCoy said. “He is goin’ to find it very lonely in there.” They walked past Spock’s quarters. 

* * *

De’kig paced the small shutle craft repeatedly much to the unhappiness of his colleagues Sazah and Tally. They still wore their helmets under the simulated darkness of the shuttle craft. From ahead they could see workers repairing their spacecraft dilligently and carefully. From outside, there were worker bees conducting repairs on the Enterprise’s hull. De’Kig’s shoulder emblem indicated that he was the engineer who was grumbling.

“We didn’t expect this to happen,” Sazah said. “We could have not seen it coming.“

“I expected to go out in a blaze of glory for the resistance!” De’Kig said. “Not to watch my ship be repaired by those scumbags!”

“Those scumbags are providing us with food,” Tally said, gesturing toward the empty trays. “Instead of tossing us into the agony booths.”

De’Kig kicked into the wall. 

“Damn it!” De’Kig said, then lowered his head. 

“We are going to take over this ship one way or another and use it against the empire,” Tally said. “If that is a option we can take.”

“This isn’t a flagship,” Sazah said. “This is old technology. Resistance still uses it for training.”

“Training?” De’Kig asked, placing his hands on to his hips. “This is for nostalgic historians not for training.” He glared toward the woman. “What kind of security officer are you?”

“The kind that has to know every kind of shuttle craft in case of a emergency or a random anomaly that brings us into some distant past of the empire and we have to escape for our lives to stay out of histories eyes,”  Sazah said. “If you like to call us historians then go ahead.”

“Hmmph,” De’Kig said. “And we have to be on Captain Kirk’s ship of all imperial  officers.”

“We have a chance here,” Sazah said. “Most captains being used would have just killed a Krill.”

“Excuse me,” Tally said. “But he is a admiral not a captain.”

“To us, he is a threat and we don’t have respect to our threats,” De’Kig said. 

“No fucking way,” Tally said, a cord struck earning head raises from her colleagues at the sudden swear.  “we should respect everyone.”

“Even tyrants?” De’Kig asked, in disgust. 

“Those are not people,” Tally said.

“And we have to find our way out that doesn’t get us killed,” De’Kig said. “No matter how nice or merciful he is being, Doctor Tally.”

Tally stood up. 

“He is not a tyrant and he is not in it for power,” Tally said. “He is in it for the Vulcan.”

“How do you know?” De’Kig asked. “You haven’t been around them.”

“Terrans don’t listen to Vulcans and lend mercy to their attackers every day,” Tally said. 

“In order to get out of this mess, we have to gain his trust,” Sazah said. “And leave him to die.”

“Then we are no more like them,” De’Kig said. “Terrans back stab. Krill keep their word.”

“We did give our word,” Sazah said. “But he is going in a situation that we can’t help him.”

“The Ferengi green ship, the other Vulcan Colony ship,” De’Kig said. “and us.”

“Keeping a newly made fleet surrounded by enemies is very risky,” Sazah said. “With limited drones in production, one organic unit, and so many torpedoes. The Voyager tried to make a fleet to fight off against the Borg sharing their technology with their new allies.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” De’Kig said. “It fell apart.  Badly.”

“Not badly enough that they didn’t come out of it with scrapes,” Sazah said. “And this time, it would be us who survive. We are small enough. We are not any threat. We are not on the empire’s radar and can easily get out of their radar without being racked. Gain the trust, do our best, and run away if he is surrounded by a real fleet. We can’t help him if we are out numbered.”

“Not if we get destroyed in the crossfire,” De’Kig said

“That’s a chance we took going off into the resistance,” Tally said. 

De’Kig sat down into a chair.

“If I tell the resistance that we’re part of his fleet,” De’kig said. “We will be branded as traitors. Allies to Starfleet. Not to be trusted ourselves.”

“Resistance Headquarters knows we’re out there,” Sazah said. “But not our current situation.”

“Damned if I do and damned if I don’t,” De’Kig said. “If  I send a message then the empire will send someone here. A starship will be destroyed. We will be in very deep trouble.” He clapped his hands together.  “If I don’t, we will be classified as all hands lost and grieved by those we love when we are alive and well. When we get back home, we will be facing angry family.”

“I don’t have a family,” Tally said. 

“Mine was killed in the initial conquering of Krill,” Sazah said. 

“I have a wife and three children,” De’Kig said. 

They looked up toward the man 

“You _have_ a family,” Tally said. 

“I have to tell Resistance  HQ,” De’Kig said. 

De’Kig looked up toward the window with a sigh. 

Similar to the sound of a door wooshing open. 

The door to engineering opened. Kirk looked over his shoulder as McCoy was struggling to keep a straight face watching ten holograms and Scott performing a original play. It was quite original, entertaining, and not the kind that could be found easily in the empire. Kirk grew a smile of his own watching the new comer take a seat between him and McCoy. It had been five minutes into the play.  Kirk turned his attention off the Vulcan then on to the play. McCoy looked on toward the newly seated Vulcan visibly pleased by the development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to upload the chapters 26 to 34 just because. And yes, I hit writers block on what happens next. That's why there is no chapter 35 or so on, currently, for this mirror verse fic.


End file.
